The Ambassador
by KailaRosa
Summary: High Priestess Rosalyne was sent to help Lady Jaina Proudmoore in her duties as Priestess in Theramore. She will soon be sent among the Horde as an Ambassador. OFC  Draenei  / Garrosh Hellscream. Story completed. 2nd in process :
1. Prologue

**Title **: The Ambassador

**Author : **KailaRosa

**Pairing **: Own Female Character / Garrosh Hellscream

**Story Rated **: R

**Chapter Rated** : T-Rated

**Why-on-Earth** : Whoever will see Garrosh Hellscream will scream WHY? Well... At first, this story wasn't supposed to have him as a partner with my own character. Things turned a lot different when I started to talk with my muse, Scarlett (thanks huney, even if you as well as millions of persons hate him, you actually made me change my mind :) ). I picture Garrosh Hellscream differently. And with the upcoming Cataclysm, I have a feeling Blizzard read my mind, somehow, and hopefully, after this story, you will hate him less... He's just a misunderstood character :)

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any material from Blizzard Entertainment, except my High Priestess Rosalyne, and sadly, I do not own Garrosh Hellscream :(. Everything is the property of Blizzard. Most of the character in the story are from the lore, except Rosalyne, and Aleeria who will have an appearance in the recap memories. Please, do not use any character, unless asking. Both me and Scarlett are very protective of our babies. Thank you!

**N/A **: The Ambassador is in fact the middle story, between Fragment of the Past (that is already done and needs BETA) and Old Times (still in progress and being BETA). The story is set after the Argent Crusade started to push their forces through Icecrown, in order to confront the Lich King. High Priestess Rosalyne was sent to help Lady Jaina Proudmoore in her duties as Priestess in Theramore. The Horde's roguish characters brings Thrall to contact the Archmage, in order to attempt another peace treaty between Orgrimmar and Threamore. Some unexpected visitor appeared and consequences issued. Rosalyne will soon be sent among the Horde as an Ambassador of the Alliance... beside the most Alliance-hater, Overlord Garrosh Hellscream... Yes it's a long story and complicated but I hope you enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed writing it...

_Prologue : The Letter_

Theramore City's endless fog obscured the harbour, rain falling down like a curtain from the gray clouds hovering endlessly above the city.

Coming out of the Foothold Citadel, the Draenei priestess didn't bother covering her head from the rain as she ran towards the giant tower. Every day was the same here; rain and fog. The small water drops would mess up her dark blue hair, but she didn't.

Entering the giant tower, the priestess headed up the stairs to her left, running as fast as her tired hooves would allow her. Jaina was waiting for her; she was late. Holding on to her purple dress, she made sure she grabbed her grey cloak at the same time, so she could run faster without being afraid to fall. Jaina would be agitated. She knew how Jaina hated it when she was late. However, the last refugee that had been send by Tabetha had been gravely injured and she had needed to double her work to heal him. She felt like the spiral stairs were taking her forever to climb, even though she was running and her anxiety was making her even more impatient.

At long last she reached the top of the tower and entered it. A beautiful frown appeared on her brown-hued face when she saw Jaina standing near her study table with the Chamberlain, Aegwynn.

"I am sorry for the delay, Lady Proudmoore. I was helping the last refugee…" She stammered, quite out of breath.

Jaina nodded, smiling, "I understand, Rosalyne. Shall we discuss the letter?"

Rosalyne blinked. "A letter? From whom?" She replied while looking at the seal on the piece of paper. It was strangely alike to the Horde's one.

Aegwynn smiled knowingly at Jaina, then looked at the priestess, "From our dear friend, Warchief Thrall."

Rosalyne gasped as she looked at the old woman. Jaina cleared her throat, giving her Chamberlain a meaningful look, even though that didn't seem to affect the woman at all.

"We need to visit the Warchief and his Ambassador. I would like you to come with me, Rosalyne", the Archmage ordered gently.

Aegwynn frowned, looking at Jaina. "I don't want to take care of all this alone again… I'm getting old, Jaina, my patience is short."

Recently, a lot of incidents from rogue Horde have occurred. Thrall had control on the Horde, however some would still follow their own rules. There was hardly anything the Warchief could do for these. Most attacks were originated from Dustwallow Marsh, or from the borders of Barrens. The letter was, of course, of this matter.

When Rosalyne had been asked to be Jaina's second-in-command, to lead when Jaina was leaving for a meeting, Aegwynn had been the first to step up and approve of her decision. Lady Aegwynn was getting old. Dealing with the citizenship, armies, sick people and papers of Theramore City was tiring.

Jaina's look for her mentor softened. She knew that Aegwynn didn't want to do the second in command job again, and would have to use her last card again, even though she had used it recently already. "I know I wasn't supposed to ask you to be my second-in-command once again, Magna Aegwynn, but you must watch over the citizens once we are gone. I'll be back in a couple of days after the matter is discussed with the Warchief. It's the last time I will ask you to do this."

"You said the same thing when our meeting with that pompous King occurred." Sighed the old mage. "Alright, I'll do it, but this is most definitely the last time!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Title **: The Ambassador

**Author : **KailaRosa

**Pairing **: Own Female Character / Garrosh Hellscream

**Story Rated **: R

**Chapter Rated : **M-Rated (Just to be safe... I blame Garrosh)

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any material from Blizzard Entertainment, except my High Priestess Rosalyne, and sadly, I do not own Garrosh Hellscream :(. Everything is the property of Blizzard. Most of the character in the story are from the lore, except Rosalyne, and Aleeria who will have an appearance in the recap memories. Please, do not use any character, unless asking. Both me and Scarlett are very protective of our babies. Thank you!

_Chapter 1 – A meeting in Northwatch Hold_

Rarely anything could scare the all mighty Warchief of the Horde. However one thing, or rather one person did. That's exactly what the High Priestess Rosalyne saw in the eyes of Thrall, Warchief of the Horde, a kind of helpless feeling of fear and excitement, when he was face to face with Lady Jaina Proudmoore, the ruler of Theramore.

The Draenei priestess Rosalyne was the personal healer of Theramore City, mediator of peace and first in command in case Jaina had to leave Theramore. Most of her time she spend following the Archmage around though. Rosalyne's diplomacy was like no other's, and the young leader had respect for her friend and priestess. She had met the King of New Stormwind, Varian Wrynn. Though she had much respect for Humans, the man seemed kind of upset all the time... He did have an important duty of course, as a King of a large kingdom such as Stormwind. But from his looks, the scars and weapons, his life was probably not one about roses.

At that moment though, the Draenei was with Jaina, standing near Northwatch Hold, with the Warchief in front of them. She had never expected to meet the Orc's race this early in her life, nor under these rather peaceful circumstances. The weather was humid today and both women felt like their clothing were too much. If only she had known, the priestess would have worn something lighter then her grey and white woolen dress. She kept her gaze on Warchief Thrall as she tried to focus on the words instead of the intensity of the sunset. Her mind couldn't help but drift to how the weather was right now, with the sun disappearing in the distance, and how in the peak of the afternoon the heat could be. Suddenly, she missed Theramore and the humid but rainy days. Jaina's voice pulled Rosalyne out of her thoughts as she started to discuss with the Warchief.

"It's good to see you friend." Jaina greeted with a sincere smile on her lips as she gave a tentative hug to the green-skinned man in front of her.

"Jaina, I'm glad you could make it here quickly. We have some important matters to discuss." announced Thrall, hugging the mage back carefully, trying not to crush her under his might, then let go of her.

Jaina took a step back and looked beside Thrall at the Blood Elf standing there. She was wearing a green and white dress, but didn't look affected by the weather as much as the priestess. The Blood Elf wore also brown gloves matching her belt and hair color.

"I see you brought your Ambassador. It's a pleasure to see you again, Ambassador Dawnsinger." Jaina saluted, bowing slightly to the Blood Elf.

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Proudmoore," the other woman said, smiling back. Her gaze moved from her to the Draenei priestess standing beside the mage. "I see you brought a friend."

Jaina put a hand on her advisor's shoulder, and nodded. She smiled at Rosalyne before looking at the Horde's members. "Sorry for the late introduction. This is High priestess Rosalyne, my primary advisor in Theramore. I asked her to join me today in our discussion, so she would be more involved in our peace treaty between Dustwallow Marsh and the Barrens."

Jaina had meant to bring the Draenei Priestess with her more often when meetings between her and Thrall were happening. She had left behind Rosalyne at Theramore, scared of the Draenei's reaction, knowing the troubled past her race had with the Orcs. After all, Orcs almost caused the extinction of the Draenei race back in Outlands when they drank the Blood of Mannoroth. So many times Rosalyne has told the story to Jaina with pain in her voice that she feared of her reaction. The Priestess seemed to take it well so far though, much better then she expected it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Warchief Thrall. Same with you, Lady Dawnsinger." saluted the priestess, her accent in Orcish making her voice sound like music to their ears.

"Ah, a Draenei that can speaks Orcish! That's such a surprise you're bringing us here, Jaina." Thrall smiled at Rosalyne, making a light blush rise to her cheeks, before his gaze turned to look at the mage. "But enough talk. Shall we discuss the matter?"

Jaina nodded as she cleared her throat, her face changing into something more serious suddenly, showing almost guilt. "First, thank you for bringing that problem to my eyes. I wasn't aware of the current situation in Northwatch. Therefore, I will call my men back. I didn't realize that some of them stayed. I'm sorry Thrall," smiled the Archmage, apologizing, lightly wiping some sweat from her eyebrows.

Rosalyne held back a giggle at the Orc's face changing expression; his eyes softened considerably. She could almost see a giant turmoil in them as he faced the beautiful Archmage. She knew the story of the Warchief and the young woman, Taretha Foxton. Thrall one day told Jaina the story, how he met his first real friend. She had been the first one who could talk to him without thinking he was some kind of heartless arena monster. Apparently, Taretha had almost the same looks as Jaina. At first, she was flattered. Then she thought it had something to do with Thrall's apparent affection toward her. In a way, he would see his old friend in her. Jaina had to admit, she thought that most Orcs appeared to be brutes. The Warchief showed more Human feelings then most Humans themselves though. He had been raised by Humans from a young age in an internment camp, some kind of prison, to be an Arena monster. He could be untrustworthy of them and that would be fully understandable. The Warchief though learned with time that not all that race would act as Lord Blackmore had. His family was in Orgrimmar now. Within him was still a Human part, the one that Taretha had planted and that Jaina was helping to flourish.

"Thank you Jaina." Thrall said, accepting the apologies. "My people are not going to attack Northwatch, but I can't guarantee that the entire Horde will listen to me at all cost… I'm aware that many rogue Hordes have been messing around with your people in Dustwallow Marsh. You can count on my aid to take care of these individuals."

"I will make sure they are sanctioned correctly." Assured Dawnsinger, a knowing smile on her thin lips. "The peace would be beneficial for both factions. No one is to create trouble in the Barrens or Durotar. I'll make sure to take care of the trouble makers myself if necessary."

Even if she was a Blood Elf, the red-haired Ambassador of Silvermoon was on Thrall's side when it came down to peace between the two factions. Her people had once been High Elves, corrupted by the Sunwell's addictive magic; they were to suffer the painful endless need for it, which was sadly incurable. Some of her race were still surviving without that addiction, sadly, she wasn't part of them. She didn't wish to have war between the factions because of little things that both sides couldn't take care of. The war against the Lich King was more important than childish game play.

"Thank you for your support, Ambassador. It's much appreciated." Rosalyne's soft voice almost whispered.

Jaina was about to talk when a flap of wings in the distance interrupt her train of thoughts. The two alliance ladies turned around to the sound, putting a hand in front of their eyes to look ahead, the sunset blinding them slightly. In front of them, a Wyvern was flying considerably fast in their direction with a passenger on its back. The group stayed in silence as it approached, their eyes following the movements of the beast. Quicker then they thought, the half-lion, half-bat mount was landing right behind Thrall with a loud thud, its claw gripping the sandy ground, dust moving under them. His wings battled with the wind slightly until the traveler on its back settled it down with a rough pull.

On the Wyvern's back, a tall brown skinned Orc, with a scowl on his scarred face down from his mount. Two axes were on each side of his waist, both looking deadly and had a sharp cutting edge. Without a doubt, he could handle them with dexterity. His black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, showing most of his shaved head and his pointy ears. His armor wasn't less impressive. The Orc wore a red and white tabard with his own faction represented on it. His breastplate was dark red with brown. The shoulders were even more impressive now that he was closer to the group. Two long prominent claws were on each side of the armored shoulders, looking pretty similar to the tusks Orcs bore. Many spikes adorned the rest of the armor.

Dragging his bare feet on the sand, the Orc walked to stand beside the Warchief. He shot a glare at both Alliance ladies, disgust apparent in his eyes, before turning back to the green skinned Orc. "There were rumors of peace at Northwatch spoken in Orgrimmar... I thought I would found you here, Thrall." said the brown skinned Orc, his voice harsh and angry. Turning his glare to Jaina and Rosalyne again. At the look on his face Thrall knew that the Orc was very upset by seeing the two alliance women. His advisor wasn't a very patient person.

"Garrosh, behave in front of our friends and guests. They are staying in Orgrimmar for some days." Ordered the Blood Elf woman, crossing her arms, lifting a perfect eyebrow, almost daring the Orc to fight back. She didn't like that look he gave to both alliance women.

The Mag'har turned to the Ambassador, staring at her with anger. He bared his teeth and growled, his hands hanging dangerously close of his axes. Rosalyne saw the move and instinctively took a step forward in the direction of the Blood Elf but Jaina held her back with her hand on her arm. It was better for them to let them deal with their hate and to watch from a safe distance. Jaina knew how Orcs could get when a confrontation happened. Although she knew that, she had to say something to stop anything from happening. If Rosalyne wanted to use action, she on the other hand, would use words.

"Please, I don't want to cause any discord. We will leave if it's necessary." Offered the mage, smiling at Thrall.

Breaking her gaze from Garrosh's glare, the Blood Elf looked at Jaina with a small smile. "In all respect, Lady Proudmoore, you and the High Priestess are guests of Orgrimmar." She turned to look at the Thrall and added. "I highly doubt that the Warchief will let you go in such a way, for such a reason." She then casted a glance in direction of the Mag'har knowingly, making sure their eyes met again and that he could see how unbelievably upset she was.

Breaking their challenging gaze, Garrosh looked in direction of Thrall, who sighed at his old friend. Hanging his head down slightly and wiping the sweat off his forehead, the Orc leader spoke up. "When are you going to change a little, Garrosh? They aren't all like New Stormwind's King , Varian! They don't hate the Orcs with such a passion as he does. Besides, what is the need of war right now?" Thrall growled, looking upset at his advisor's behavior.

Stepping forward, Jaina nodded at her friend's statement. "Thrall is right. We aren't at war right now. You would be welcomed in Theramore and I would fight the Alliance with all my might to protect you from them if need be."

"Tsk! I need no Human mage to be able to protect myself." Replied Garrosh, baring his teeth at Jaina. She frowned slightly at the move. This individual wasn't pleasant.

Rosalyne scoffed, her eyes glaring at the Mag'har. She crossed her arms, a frown covering her usual beautiful smiling face. "Stubborn Orc." The Priestess dared commenting, loud enough so he could hear it.

Garrosh turned to her, a growl rising in his throat. How dare this Draenei even speak to him as such! "What?"

"You heard me!" Snapped the Draenei Priestess for the first time, stepping forward, ahead of Jaina. Her hands turned into fists, arms falling on each side of her body. "By being so obstinate, you are blinding yourself! What is the point?"

Garrosh moved in the direction of the priestess and stopped when he was standing at eye level with her, their faces so close that his tusks were almost touching her skin. He was very close to snap and engage a fight with her if she kept pushing her luck. Rosalyne could feel his hot breathe on her face with each angry puff the Orc was taking. She was surprised that it didn't smell as rotten as his words were.

They stared at each other for a minute, visible tension between them, before Garrosh moved back. The growl he heard his Warchief make behind him made him retract his aggressive actions. He never broke his gaze from Rosalyne's though. It was asking him all control he got to hold back from attacking her. This Priestess... She had quite a snake tongue but that only bit his pride, nothing else. And there was no honor in fighting an enemy that wouldn't be able to hurt you, especially a woman. Thrall put a hand on his arm, his grip strong, his eyes nothing more then slits as he looked at his advisor and friend.

"Garrosh, you will not act as such with our guests. Control yourself!" he barked, the Warchief visibly more then just upset. With a lot of efforts, he tried to compose himself, closing his eyes, putting pressure on them with his free hand's fingers. With a sigh, Thrall finally released his grip on the Mag'har. Turning to his Archmage friend, he smiled the best he could. No one could blame him. The other Orc really pushed his limits. "We're going to Orgrimmar now. Jaina, open us a portal please."

The mage nodded. Thrall turned away from the scene as she started casting. Kids! He was dealing with kids… He never asked for that! Being a Warchief wasn't as easy as it might appear to be. It was more than just a throne and a group of Horde soldiers to control. It was already hard to deal with 100 warriors, but 100 were nothing compare to the problems that Garrosh could give him. The man was unstable, hotheaded and very unpredictable. Even on a leash, the Mag'har wouldn't let anyone tell him what to do.

The group stepped through portal to appear in Thrall's throne's room in the Valley of Wisdom, Grommash's Hold. Kor'kron guards were standing the Hold, guarding it diligently. They were the elite fighting force of the Horde, serving as personal bodyguards of Warchief Thrall in his fortress. They approached the portal when they saw the two Alliance figures with their Warchief. They stood alert, ready to attack the new comers, axes in hands.

"Stand down." Ordered Thrall, looking at them, putting a hand up in front of him. "They are my guests, no one is to harm them."

The Orc warriors nodded at their leader. They didn't dare asking why the two women were to be protected as such. They had a job to do. The Warchief asked them to stay put, they would obey.

Not too far from them, Vol'jin was sitting down on the ground, indifferent at the new visitors. Thrall turned to look at him and nodded. He nodded back at the Orc and stood up finally to meet with him.

"Vol'jin, could you summon the- " started the Warchief.

"Wait Thrall." The Blood Elf woman stopped him in his talk. "I will take care of their stay."

Vol'jin cocked his head to the side and cast a glance at the Ambassador. "Whatava da Lady says, mon."

Dawnsinger bowed in front of the Troll with a smile on her lips. Thrall looked at his Blood Elf advisor.

"Make sure they are in the best rooms. Prepare one for Garrosh as well." Ordered the Warchief before walking in direction of his own chambers. He needed time to calm himself.

The Blood Elf turned and glared at Garrosh. "If it was just to me, you would sleep on the cold floor." She said spitefully, not caring about hiding any emotions she felt for him. Turning away from him, she smiled at Jaina and Rosalyne. "Follow me, ladies. I'll show you the way to your chambers."

* * *

Dawnsinger gave the two women the best room, with comfortable beds. At least, the beds were the best in the Orc's way. In the giant room, Jaina and Rosalyne were finally able to relax after this stressful meeting.

"I like Orcs, I do... But they make me so uncomfortable." sighed the Priestess, brushing her damp hair off her face. The humidity wasn't gone, even if it was nighttime in this desert country. The hotness of the room wasn't helping either.

Jaina nodded at her friend's comment, a frown on her face as she recalled the earlier events. "That... Garrosh! He's so frustrating. I still can't believe you stood up to him like that. Rarely did I see anyone able to shut him up."

"Maybe it's because I'm a woman." Rosalyne smiled to the Archmage, removing her long dress carefully, untying her cloak as well. "Orcs are vicious but they have an honor code. None of them would get low enough to beat a... defenseless priestess."

Jaina chuckled at her friend's remark. "As much as I'd like to mock the Orc more, we better get some sleep. It will be a long day tomorrow."

The Priestess agreed with a nod. With a sigh, Jaina sat on the right bed and put her staff on the floor. It has been a long day, quite painful too, and the Archmage wanted to gather some of her strength back.

Rosalyne settled on her bed, sitting with crossed legs, wearing nothing more than a light shirt and pants. Her Draenei tail was hanging out behind her, lazily laying down on the bed sheets. Jaina looked at her put her hands together and started her prayers. The soft voice murmured the foreign language to ask the Naa'ru light and wisdom to keep her good work. She saw though that Rosalyne was quite agitated, probably still shaken by the anger she showed towards Garrosh this late evening. Jaina knew that Orcs could make her mad as well, but she didn't felt the same when she was around Thrall. Turning around on her bed and closing her eyes, the mage listened to the melodic voice of the Draenei priestess as she fell asleep. Some thoughts were better left forgotten…


	3. Chapter 2

**Title **: The Ambassador

**Author : **KailaRosa

**Pairing **: Own Female Character / Garrosh Hellscream

**Story Rated **: R

**Chapter Rated : **T-Rated

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any material from Blizzard Entertainment, except my High Priestess Rosalyne, and sadly, I do not own Garrosh Hellscream :(. Everything is the property of Blizzard. Most of the character in the story are from the lore, except Rosalyne, and Aleeria who will have an appearance in the recap memories. Please, do not use any character, unless asking. Both me and Scarlett are very protective of our babies. Thank you!

**A/N :** Recap from the last chapter : Garrosh Hellscream shows up during the meeting... Now in Orgrimmar, Lady Jaina Proudmoore and Rosalyne

_Chapter 2 – Awakening_

The sun was already rising in the distance over Orgrimmar when the mage finally woke up. Jaina could feel the weather cling to his skin. It wasn't as bad as yesterday's afternoon had been though, when the heat had been close to be unbearable. Looking beside her, she saw that Rosalyne was already awake, she had even dressed herself. Her hands were busy fixing her hair sideways around her face. The human sighed to herself.

"I wish I looked like a Draenei. Humans are so petite and simple." Commented Jaina.

Surprised at the voice, Rosalyne turned herself around and looked behind her at her friend. She smiled. "That's not exactly what Thrall would agree with, Jaina..."

The comment surprised the Archmage. Standing up to hide her sudden flush, Jaina grabbed her belongings quickly. Rosalyne turned back to fixing her hair and give some privacy to her friend. She then tightly fixed her cloak on her back, knotting the silk cords around her neck.

Her thoughts drifted off to the Archmage and Warchief. Both seemed to be in some kind of relationship ever since Hyjal. However they knew that nothing would be possible between until their two factions had a peace treaty was accepted. The day for that accord wasn't tomorrow. The Horde and Alliance chiefs disliked each other. Thrall didn't hate Varian. His childhood's memories what made him very suspicious of Humans. He wouldn't say no to some accord though.

Rosalyne didn't try to push Jaina into admitting her feelings. She knew that the mage was very temperamental when it came to Thrall. Better live today and tomorrow then anger the young Lady...

In Grommash Hold, the Warchief was waiting. With him were Ambassador Dawnsinger and his protege, Garrosh. Not that the Orc from Outlands was in a great mood today, or any day, but he knew better then angering his blue eyed friend unnecessarily. Thrall made sure to order him to not anger any of the Alliance ladies, or he would have to face his hammer. He didn't say it that way, but he surely hadn't told him in any uncertain terms. In the eyes of Thrall, Jaina and Rosalyne were his friends . No such thing as threats to them were to be done, even by his advisor.

Jaina entered the Grommash Hold's entrance with behind her the Priestess. Both nodded at the group, walking hastily to them. "I'm sorry if we are late." apologized the blond woman, bowing slightly in respect as she stopped.

"No need to be, Jaina." smiled the Leader of Orgrimmar. "Let's get started now that we have everybody."

Rosalyne looked at the Archmage, who nodded in approval. Her eyes adverted back to Thrall. "If you don't mind, I will let you talk first, between leaders. Jaina will call for me if it's needed."

Thrall knew it was probably because of Garrosh. They had quite a heated first meeting, and he didn't want to push the Priestess in staying in Garrosh's vicinity. "I understand." he admitted, smiling knowingly at her. "You can join Vol'jin if you want."

Accepting the offer, she smiled, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. She turned around and and walked in the direction of the Troll.

The Witch Doctor was calmly messing around with his herbs. The High priestess sat down beside him, making the Troll lift his head towards her slightly. He smiled and took more of his herbs between his long fingers.

"Whatcha doing here, Lady?"

Making sure she was far away enough of the group discussing in the back with a glance, Rosalyne then looked up at the Troll. "I don't like discussions about peace when this... Orc is present."

Chuckling, Vol'jin nodded. "I know watcha mean. Garrosh ain't da most cheerful of all, mon."

Rosalyne giggled, turning her attention to his doings. Silently, she looked at him manipulate the herbs into something she couldn't understand. The Draenei didn't bother to ask, she quietly listen to the conversation happening. Her distance was just good so she would be in ear range of their voices.

"I know you don't lead your people, Archmage, and that your leader doesn't believe in peace between our factions." Started Garrosh, trying his best to be civilized. "How do you plan on setting this up without putting all the population against you?"

Thrall was surprised at the dialogue and how Garrosh was being "nice" to his friend. The arguments the Mag'har was using were largely neutral. He knew that most of the human race would go berserk on Jaina. They would probably tell that she allies with the enemy. Therefore, make her their own enemy...

"I understand your point, Overlord." Jaina rebuked before pausing. Orcish was still new to her, and she was having a hard time to express herself. "Well, how about we start a peaceful relationship between the Durotar and the Dustwallow Marsh lands. All the countries around as well are invited to start a no-war treaty. I may not live to see the entire world at peace, but I want to give it a good hand."

Jaina's voice was full of emotions as she spoke. She wanted nothing more then help the Alliance understand that not all the Horde were bad, some were obviously terrible. Just like Alliance had their own wrongdoers.

Dawnsinger nodded at the comments in approval. "I agree with Lady Proudmoore."

Rosalyne frowned. Her hearing wasn't as good as she thought. Or it was their voice that was too low for her to get. She was trying to understand the topic of the conversation happening. Giving up on only listening, she turned in their direction slightly. Her eyes narrowed as she attempted to read on their lips. Even with her ability of talking Orcish, it wasn't the easiest language to decode. It was even less easy on Orc's lips.

"What ya lookin' at?" asked the witch doctor, breaking her concentration.

Turning her gaze to the troll, she smiled faintly. "I'm curious what their subject of discussion is. I'm sure it's related to war, but I want to know more. And I wonder if things are going well." She looked like she was pondering what to say after. "So far, I didn't see them trying to kill each other. I hope that Jaina succeeds to at least convince that Mag'har Orc."

Vol'jin chuckled, smiling toothily. "Ya mean Garrosh? He needs a woman, tha grumpy Orc."

The Priestess barely held back her laughter. The Troll was a good person, and even though he didn't like humans that much, he didn't hate Jaina and her. Maybe the power both women held was impressive enough for him to respect them.

"Garrosh, I know you are going back to Northrend after this," started Thrall, "I think we need to have at least an Emissary, or more like an Ambassador, in your keep, by your side to start the no-war treaty."

A growl loud enough for the Troll and Draenei to hear rose from Garrosh's throat. His foot stomped the floor, the earth shaking under it. "No. I refuse! I don't want to bring anyone in my keep that is part of another faction!"

The words weren't loud and distinct enough for Rosalyne to hear them. However, even without knowing the subject of the anger, she had a feeling that the brown skinned Orc wasn't in a very good mood anymore.

"That's not good... They found a way to make him mad." She muttered, still looking at the trio talking.

Vol'jin cocked his head to the side, a grin on his face. "Oh ya, like dat be hard"

Rosalyne looked back at him, smiling in return. Approaching steps made her look back once again. Jaina was walking in their direction, a serious look on her face, something that the Draenei rarely ever saw. It wasn't good news. It never was.

"Excuse me," the mage apologized with a small bow, "I didn't want to interrupt any conversation."

The Troll nodded. "Vol'jin leave ya two ladies alone."

The Witch Doctor left quickly after grabbing his herbs. Jaina looked at him leave. Rosalyne stood up from her sitting position, stretching her legs. The Archmage looked back at her. She cleared her throat, as if she was looking for a way how to phrase what she wanted to say.

"But what is troubling you, Jaina? Obviously, something is on your mind, I rarely see you that nervous." Rosalyne finally asked, breaking the ice.

Preparing herself for the worst, the Archmage finally spoke. "We would like to send an... Ambassador on the Horde side, in Warsong Hold."

Rosalyne frowned, her mind reeling. The Archmage wasn't telling her this for no reason. Obviously, their choice had already been made. Of course, they choose her, and she had no other choice but accepting.

"Me? With that dimwitted Orc?" She growled after a long silence. There was no way she would let herself get into this without an argument. "Jaina, have I done anything to upset you so you send me with him? The Orc is a brute!"

Keeping her voice low, the Leader of Theramore explained to her friend. "You know Orcish, even more than me. He barely speaks common..." Jaina stopped for a second before adding.

"But, I don't like him Jaina! His attitude is irritating... His merely presence – already – harms me. He's an - idiot- ! Never he will let me go with him, I highly doubt it. He loathes me!" Rosalyne almost yelled, keeping her voice low enough so Garrosh wouldn't hear.

Adverting her eyes from looking at the Priestess, Jaina cleared her through, obviously uncomfortable. "He... already accepted, even if we had to force him. He promised to Thrall that no harm would be done to you at any time."

The Priestess threw her hands in the air, growling in anger. No matter how she would fight, it seemed like they already agreed for her. A groan escaped her lips as she finally hanged her head down in defeat, rubbing her face with her hands. Why did this have to happen to her? She hated the Orc. By the Naa'ru, she'd have readily agreed with anyone -but- him!

"I guess... If that's the best." Rosa groaned, her expression very sour.

"You will leave tomorrow with him. Tonight, we are gathering all your belongings." Putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, Jaina smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Rosalyne... If we want to give the example, we must carry the burden first."

The Priestess nodded. Her eyes looked up from Jaina to the Mag'har Orc standing in the back with Warchief Thrall. Garrosh turned his gaze from Thrall to her, as if feeling she was looking at him, returning her glare. Both knew it would be long... days? Years? She could only hope she would be able to return soon.

How long it's been since the Horde and Alliance were fighting? How long it's been since the last treaty? All this was a nightmare... One she desperately wanted to wake up from.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title **: The Ambassador

**Author : **KailaRosa

**Pairing **: Own Female Character / Garrosh Hellscream

**Story Rated **: R

**Chapter Rated : **M-Rated for violence and words

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any material from Blizzard Entertainment, except my High Priestess Rosalyne, and sadly, I do not own Garrosh Hellscream :(. Everything is the property of Blizzard. Most of the character in the story are from the lore, except Rosalyne, and Aleeria who will have an appearance in the recap memories. Please, do not use any character, unless asking. Both me and Scarlett are very protective of our babies. Thank you!

**A/N : **In this chapter, I'm introducing a new character, Kol'kar! He's my own creation, and a lovely Orc, protector of Rosalyne. You will see a little of him, more as the story goes. I'm also currently working on The Red Pox, a story where I explain the friendship between Kol'kar and Garrosh. Both are good friends, from back in Outland. Think of him as a Thrall mixed with a bit of Varok Saurfang... And I'm proud to say that even LinnScarlett loves him! Anyway, on with the story...

_Chapter 3 - Never Anger A Woman_

It has been too long. Way too long. She stopped counting the days. Rosalyne sighed, adjusting her cloak around her neck, tightening the two laces together. The cold weather of Northrend was still bothering her, even though there was no snow around the Warsong Hold, she could feel the biting cold of the eastern region of the Borean Tundra. Theramore had been cold sometimes, but mostly humid. The dry feeling in the air around her was leaving her skin itchy.

Also, someone was getting under her skin. From the first moment she had stepped inside the Warsong Hold until now, Garrosh had been a pain. He had decided to make her life a living hell, which she couldn't do much about. Of course, she was taking part of the meetings, voiced out her opinions and ideas, but the Orc would just react as if she was the worthless being ever.

Rosalyne had tried in many different ways to approach the Overlord, to ease the tension between them. It was, after all, her job to be his Ambassador. If Garrosh had made this difficult from the start, and had refused to cooperate, there was not much she could do about it now.

The Priestess, as good as she was to the Light, was growing tired of the Orc's childish side and his lack of misunderstanding. There were limits to all things, and it seemed like Garrosh had reached them.

_Next time, I'll make him regret. I don't care if I have to hurt him. _Thought the Priestess, walking down the spiraled stairs to reached the meeting area.

The room was incredibly quiet as she entered in it. Varok Saurfang nodded at her, and she saluted him back, a smile on her lips. The older Orc was understanding her presence even more. Of course, time taught him a lot, something that Garrosh obviously didn't have yet.

"Alright, let's start." Stated the Mag'har Orc, barely giving a look at the Ambassador as she walked near him.

She stood at the opposite of him, looking at his angry facial expression. But for once, she wasn't listening to him. Like it mattered anyway. The Priestess was lost in her own thoughts. She missed the water, the rain, even the swamps of Dustwallow Marsh. Her job here had been very negative from the start and she regretted accepting it in the first place.

Jaina told her when she left that she had to be polite and nice to the Horde. Of course, Rosalyne had been told Garrosh would be the same in return. Things had changed quickly. Now she wanted to go back. Say no. Refuse. Even if it was to bring war. Her life couldn't be more miserable then it already was.

Whispers around her, that's all she could hear. Suddenly, someone shaking her out of her thoughts made her realise she had been staring in space. The Kor'kron guard who have been assigned to her for protection, Kol'kar, looked at her, waiting for something. The Priestess frowned, confused.

"Yes?" She asked, turning to look at Saurfang, then to a very angry Garrosh.

"First, you complain about us not giving you any attention, not listening to your ideas, and when we ask your opinion... You just do nothing, stand there, staring in space?" Garrosh howled, apparently very angry that she has been lost in her thoughts.

Her brows knitted slightly in annoyance but she kept her cool. "What is the question?" Rosalyne replied, her temper was like a storm inside.

"You're worthless. I don't even know why they asked you to join us in the first place! If you can't come up with something intelligent, go do something else." Said Overlord Hellscream, pointing a finger in her direction accusingly, his eyes mocking her.

Rosalyne glared at him. This time, she didn't care if she wasn't acting like a lady. Her right hand shot in front of her, pointing directly at Garrosh. The Overlord looked at her, perplex, wondering what was up with her now. She didn't care anymore. Screw this idiot with his moronic talk and attitude. She pronounced words in Eredun, words that left him with some sick feeling of déjà-vu. Garrosh was about to say something when an intense pain shot through his skull. Taken aback, he groaned and grabbed his forehead.

"Stupid Orc! How dare you say such things to me!" Yelled the Priestess before kicking the Mag'har in the stomach.

Her outburst took everyone by surprise; she didn't let Garrosh time to recover. She knocked him off his feet, sending him sprawling on the ground, his head hitting hard on the wood floor. Holding one side of her white dress, Rosalyne jumped on top of the Orc and straddled him. Both her hands grabbed his tusks and hit his head against the floor. Once. Twice.

"I hate you, Garrosh!" Rosalyne's face was contorted with some kind of frown and pain, as she kept on insulting and yelling at the Orc under her, her hands never stopping. "You stupid baboon, ignorant fool!"

Everything happened so fast that both two standing Orc couldn't help but stare before realising what was going on. Kol'kar watched the scene, unable to decide what to do. Saurfang didn't move, but looked at the Kor'kron Guard. "You should help her before he hurts her." Said Varok, pointing at the two fighting. The young Mag'har nodded and walked in direction of the two fighters.

Garrosh still had one of his hand on his face. He was so confused, the pain spike he felt left him with some kind of dizzy feeling. He barely registered that Rosalyne had kicked him in the stomach, and that she was now beating his head on the floor.

Kol'kar moved forward and grabbed the Priestess's waist, pulling her back. The Draenei woman didn't break her hold on the Orc's tusks, her mouth shooting insults in common, something he didn't understand.

"Let go of him!" Ordered the Guard, pulling once more but this time strongly.

Garrosh's tusks finally slipped out of the Priestess's hands, the Orc's head hitting the floor loudly. She fought against the Kor'kron's hold, her arms and legs moving in front of her, trying to balance herself so she could reach for Garrosh again beat him again.

"NO! Let me GO NOW!" She screamed in Orcish, fighting against the hold with surprising strength, her voice almost a hiss.

"He will kill you if you keep doing that. I can't let that happen. It's my job to protect you." Kol'kar objected, keeping the Draenei's body very close of his, both his hands on her waist, fingers painfully digging in her ribs.

Saurfang moved to the still laying Orc and gave him a hand. "Garrosh?"

"I'm fine." He shooed the hand away, standing up. His hand moved to the back of his head, massaging the aching spot where she repeatedly hit him on the floor.

The Priestess met his glare as he looked at her. She was still in the Kor'kron Guard's embrace, where she felt surprisingly safe right now. The look Garrosh gave her, it was different then earlier. She suddenly felt like a mouse trap in a corner, with the cat in front of her, ready to slaughter her. She didn't like it. Her eyes filled with sudden fear, and she stiffened in fear, the hold the Kor'kron had on her was too tight to even let her move. Rosalyne held on the Orc's armor before her, still looking at Garrosh. Their eyes met and she felt her cheeks getting warm. There was some kind of warm feeling inside her growing at the look in his eyes.

Kol'kar felt her tense in his arm and understood that she was probably more afraid of Garrosh then ever. After all, the Priestess tried to attack and successfully knocked him down. Quickly, he moved the woman behind him, protecting her from the Orc with his own body as a shield.

"I can't deny, you are brave." Chuckled the Overlord. He frowned at Kol'kar. "Move."

The Guard glared. "No. You asked me protect her, even from you. She was only defending herself."

Garrosh took enough step forward and with one quick move, pushed the Kor'kron Guard aside. Not expecting the move, Kol'kar fell down on the ground, leaving Rosalyne without any protection. Both the Priestess and the Overlord glared at each other. She straightened her back but didn't move, neither did he. How she attacked him, with such fervor and bravery, it completely turned him on. Maybe she was a Priestess, a weak one, but how she managed to catch him by surprise and beat him like that... It was incredibly Orc like. But he couldn't let her get away with it without some consequences though. His heated gaze transformed into a glare as he slapped her with the back of his hand across the face. The woman stood still, her head snapped to the side because of the impact. She gasped as she put a hand on her aching cheek, her eyes wide in surprise.

"You are part of the Horde as long as you're in this place. Show me some respect." He stated, voice low and menacing.

Saurfang crossed his arms and looked at the young Orc's back. "You boy should learn how to respect a woman in the first place. This meeting is over. We'll discuss of that matter tomorrow when you both have your brains back!"

In the meantime, Kol'kar was now back on his feet. He put his hand on Rosalyne's arm and shook her a bit. "Lady Rosalyne?" He asked on a low time.

The Priestess reached for his arm with her free hand and pushed him away with it. "I'm fine. I need to get away from this mongrel before he tries to hit me again!"

Rosalyne glared at Garrosh, daring him with her eyes to even talk or comment on her words. She turned and left, walking up the stairs. Garrosh growled to himself, feeling weak for not saying anything. The Orc turned around with a grunt and head toward his chamber, a decision made. Tomorrow, he would be leaving for the Icecrown. Hopefully, that travel would give him time to get over this... - feeling - he thought he had. He didn't like it, not one bit. The Orc had to get away from that woman, as quickly as possible.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title **: The Ambassador

**Author : **KailaRosa

**Pairing **: Own Female Character / Garrosh Hellscream

**Story Rated **: R

**Chapter Rated :** T-Rated

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any material from Blizzard Entertainment, except my High Priestess Rosalyne, and sadly, I do not own Garrosh Hellscream :(. Everything is the property of Blizzard. Most of the character in the story are from the lore, except Rosalyne, Kol'kar, and Aleeria who will have an appearance in the recap memories. Please, do not use any character, unless asking. Both me and Scarlett are very protective of our babies. Thank you!

**A/N : **Recap from last chapter! Seems like the tension between Rosalyne and Garrosh is obvious. Hidden feelings? And Orcs as such beasts :P Although, our little Priestess actually "deserved" much, for beating the hell out of the Overlord. Now, we know that Garrosh wants to head to Icecrown. Anything to get away from the woman who's plaguing his mind!

_Chapter 4 - Afflicted By The Curse_

Garrosh led his troops in Icecrown, a total of fifteen men and women flying on Wyverns, a mix group of Orcs and Trolls. The area of Icecrown were incredibly dangerous and the Overlord didn't want to take any chance by walking on the land. They flew above the gates and ramparts carefully, making sure to be high enough to not touch the foundations. They got closer of the Argent Vanguard where Tirion Fordring's forces were leading the Scourge back from setting foot further then the cursed land. Bodies of Nerubians and Frostwyrms were spread all over the Valley of Echoes. Argent Crusaders, warriors and paladins, were guarding the zone, pushing back any attempts from the Lich King's minions coming from The Breach.

The group headed north-west, flying above the Crusader's Pinnacle, where the Highlord Fordring was actually watching over the desolate lands. The Argent Crusade had planned to push the Scourge back from Scourgeholme. That's why Tirion had built up the Justice Keep, where his men could regroup and attack anytime in strength the horde of gigantic Nerubians and fallen crusaders now turned into Scourge members.

"Garrosh?" Yelled a voice beside him.

The Orc looked to his left at the voice. Kol'kar saluted him quickly with his right hand, the other still holding on his Wyvern's reins. The Overlord nodded in return.

"What is it Kol'kar?" He asked over the wind.

"We need to move quickly, the Wyverns are losing speed. Our next stop is in half an hour or so. At Aldur'thar." Answered the Orc Warrior.

Garrosh grunted, a frown covering his face. "Tell the troops to regroup. Let's change our course, and head directly north."

Kol'kar nodded and pulled on his reins. His Wyvern moved back slightly in direction of the many separate groups all around them. As he was told, the Orc made sure to regroup all Orcs and Trolls together, fighting the wind faster this way, with less resistance.

Garrosh urged his beast to move faster, even though he knew the poor thing was exhausted. They were so close of the Cult of the Damned area, they needed to move faster. He didn't receive much orders from Thrall, as usual, but this one was serious. The Scourge's warlocks and necromancers were growing drastically fast in number, and the Warchief was worried they would quickly reach The Breach and overwhelm the forces of the Argent Crusade. Garrosh was sure it had something to do with the Alliance Archmage though. Thrall was too much around that woman, he was letting her lead him through his decision. If only he was Warchief, he wouldn't let such thing happen...

* * *

The Wyverns reached the solid ground, their exhausted frames walking painfully until they stabilized in their landing. Garrosh quickly jumped off his mount, his eyes looking up at the gargantuan structure in front of him.

The group had fly by the Icecrown Citadel walls earlier, although not too close. The Frostwyrms around the gates were too dangerous to move any closer. Although not as big as the Citadel, Aldur'thar was quite impressive. Giant rocky doors, carved with unknown designs, were guarding the entrance to what seemed to be the main rooms. The fetid smell of cauldrons boiling around them reached his nostril. He always hated this kind of stuff, that's why he never enjoyed visiting the Undercity.

Not that he minded the Dark Lady, she was quite an ally and strong archer and warrior, but the Forsakens had some crazy ideas of testing any kind of potion they concocted on living beings. Thrall had sent various guards in the Undercity after the Wrathgate incident. Led captain Bragor Bloodfist with some various Kor'kron Overseers were stationed everywhere. The Dark Lady had accepted the Warchief's help, not without some reluctance. Pride of a woman, maybe. Elves were a proud race, and even though she was Undead now, Sylvanas Windrunner still felt great attachment to her old kind.

"Let's spread the groups around. Tu'kan, you lead the eastern group, head to the bridge, make sure you kill any cultist in view." Assigned the Overlord.

"Yes Overlord Hellscream!" Accepted the Orc, giving his leader a salute before turning to his group to bark orders of directions.

"Kol'kar, we're going west with the rest of the troops. These lands smell like Undead Scourge all over the place. Who knows what we will see." Growled the Orc, imagining the worst.

He never liked these lands. A wave of nostalgia hit him. The Mag'har missed his home lands. Draenor, how he missed the dry air, the green lands of Nagrand, the trees and various beasts to hunt, all this was far behind him. Years it has been since he'd been in the Outland. Some day, he would have to go back.

The group walked to the cauldrons on the west, just like Garrosh had asked. There was many different ones, variant colors, from green to purple, even dark red. The lands were deserted though, no cultist. It seemed like they knew they were coming.

"I don't like this." Commented Kol'kar, his hand grabbing his two-handed axe, his keen eyes looking around for any movement in the distance.

"Overlord, what about these cauldrons?" Asked an Orc to his left. The Kor'kron reached up and touched the apparent sticky texture clinging to the black container. "What should we do with that?"

Garrosh looked around at the multiple cauldrons. He frowned; he really didn't like the smell, but there was obviously something to do with all these substances. "Let's try to gather some samples, I guess. Separate in small groups. Kol'kar, follow me."

The two Orcs walked together, until they were a few feet away from the group. The younger warrior knew there was something going on with his Overlord, he wasn't entirely himself ever since what happened the day before.

"Garrosh, I know there's something troubling you." Said the man, putting his hand on his friend's arm, stopping him. "We should have waited to come to Icecrown, you're not entirely here in mind. Only in body."

The Mag'har Orc growled. "I'm fine. It's not a woman who will lead me."

Kol'kar held back his laugh. He knew how the Draenei was affecting Garrosh emotionally. Himself wasn't insensible to her charms. Rosalyne was pretty and she knew it. She lived among a clan of Orcs and Trolls, where both men and women were mostly rude and rarely showed any kind of emotion but rage and violence. Her soft side what was he liked the most when he first saw her. She wasn't even scared of him, even though he was fairly tall and big.

Kol'kar was tall and large, pretty much like Garrosh's frame, much bigger then other Kor'kron Guards. He had long thick hair that he usually kept tied at the bottom part of his skull, that would reach in the middle of his back. The brown, black and red armor was matching with his skin, which wasn't as dark brown as the Overlord but very close. His features were also softer then Garrosh's ever angry frown. They could have been cousins, if not brothers. Their very different temper was what was distinguished them the most; Garrosh would think before acting, but rarely would opt for the pacific actions while Kol'kar would analyze the situation and never overreact in front of what would have obviously a reason to not engage war against. He was maybe "soft", as Garrosh liked to put it, but nonetheless he was able to fight, to kill and rarely were the case where he would fail at task.

As they walked closer of a cauldron, Garrosh seemed to be less preoccupied with the "Draenei" subject. A giant cauldron, bigger then the other ones, was in front of them. The Overlord grunted and extended a hand to touch at the substance leaking from it.

"I don't know what they are planning, these crazy cultists," Kol'kar said, looking at the cauldron, "but I think we should clearly get out of here. It doesn't smell good, and I'm not talking about this shit coming out of the cauldron."

Garrosh removed his hand but the dark substance never stick to his hand. He turned around and started to walk back to the group. "You're right. This isn't looking good. Head back to the bridge group, we need to head out immediately, there's -"

Kol'kar's eyes widened as he saw his friend fell down on his knees. "Garrosh!" He yelled, reaching for his arm. "Garrosh, what's wrong?"

The Orc growled, his hands now into fists. How could he have been so stupid! Caught in a trap, just like a child. "I should have known... These cauldrons, we shouldn't have touch them."

Kol'kar heard footsteps coming from the other groups' direction. A female Orc in panic was running toward them, her mace and shield in hand. "Overlord!"

Garrosh coughed, attempting to stand up, but found himself unable to do so. "Kol'kar, take care of that." He felt his consciousness slipping away quickly. His voice was barely audible. "Lead us back to Warsong Hold. You're in command."

"Overlord! Our soldiers are dying!" Cried the Orc woman, her breathing shorten from the run. "We must leave this place, it's cursed!"

Kol'kar put Garrosh's arm on his shoulders, then looked up at the woman. "Did you touch the cauldrons?"

"Negative." She answered. "Many others did, they have all fallen ill or are already dead!"

Garrosh was totally out of cold now, and barely hanging on the Warrior's shoulder. Kol'kar frowned, pushing himself up painfully, dragging up the unconscious Orc with him. "Help me with the Overlord. We're going back to the Hold."

The female Orc rushed to the opposite side and put the Orc's arm above her shoulders. They walked as fast as they could to reach the first group of obviously very sick Kor'kron guards.

"We're leaving now. Grab the corpses, make sure to NOT touch the cauldrons anymore." Yelled Kol'kar. "Rok'shah, go warn the bridge group now."

The female Troll guard nodded and headed east. They had to go back quickly to the Hold. Hopefully, Garrosh would last more then two hours in that condition.

* * *

Rosalyne groaned to herself, reading another book. They were so hold that even some of the Orcish in them was clearly primitive and almost indecipherable. She frowned, her beautiful face turning in somewhat of a scowl. _I guess I'll have to bother Saurfang again._

She stood up from the ground, dusting off her red woolcloth dress. The library was quite impressive, and at first, she had been lost in it. Now, it was like her new home. When Garrosh was incredibly annoying and arrogant, she would just run away and hide in the magnificent place. She walked through the alleys of books until she reached the entrance that led to the main hall.

"High Overlord?" She called, looking for Varok. It seemed like there was barely anyone around in the hall.

"Rosalyne!" A woman yelled. "Rosalyne, we need ya help!"

She turned around to find a very scared Troll woman. Juun'la was one of her only friend here. The Shaman was surprisingly nice, if she compared to any other person living in the Warsong Hold.

"Juun'la, what's happening? You seem to be -" asked the Draenei, barely finishing her sentence.

"It's Overlord Hellscream. Dey came back from Icecrown early. He's unconscious, barely hangin' ta lif'. Ya need ta help us!"

Rosalyne froze. Between life and death? She should be happy; if Garrosh wasn't able to scream and yell at her, her life wouldn't be a living hell. But the Priestess couldn't help but feel worried. Her friend grabbed her hand pulling on her arm.

"Let's go, please, I beg ya Rosalyne!" Her eyes filled with despair.

After all, Garrosh was their leader, in the Hold. If they were to lose him, she could only imagine how things could get.

"Where is he?" Rosalyne asked, before being pulled down to the alley next to the library's.

* * *

The Orc was a total mess. He looked dead, livid. Never Rosalyne saw him so vulnerable. His face didn't bore the stoic angry and mean mask, instead there was a pacific, slightly frowning, facial expression that she couldn't help but stare at.

"He doesn't look so good." She murmured, reaching down to his forehead with her hand. Her fingers lingered on the hot, burning skin, caressing the face. "Fever. We could use cold water."

The Priestess turned to the door at the servants, who stood there. They looked at the Draenei, confused and at the same time, afraid. She couldn't blame them. There was laying their Overlord, cursed and dying, and she was ordering them around. A Draenei. If it was one of their own kind, it would have been a completely different situation. She frowned slightly at their lack of cooperation.

"Get that water, now!" Screamed a strong male voice behind the group of Orcs and Trolls.

They jumped, startled. Rosalyne watched them murmur among them before leaving separate directions to get what they were asked for, if not more. She sighed, turning to the Overlord. Somehow, the Draenei wished he was awaken right now, to deal with this. She wasn't here to be a doctor, only an Ambassador.

"Give them time." Saurfang proposed, entering the room after the others left.

"Thanks for the help, Overlord. They wouldn't listen to me. Juun'la asked for my help, but I'm afraid there isn't much I can do." The Priestess explained, turning around to look at the older Orc.

He looked tired, but so was she. This situation was draining all their energy. She was about to say something when Kol'kar entered the room. The warrior saluted Saurfang, then looked at her.

"Priestess." He acknowledged her with a nod. "How's Overlord Hellscream doing?"

Rosalyne sighed, pressing her fingers on her eyes. "He's hanging there. Same state as when you brought him in, not stabilized yet. He developed a severe fever."

Saurfang reached for her shoulder, his hand covered it entirely. The Priestess removed her hand from her eyes to look at him and she couldn't suppress a smile. Her eyes adverted to the warrior.

"I'll need your help, Kol'kar. Overlord Saurfang will be busy with watching on Warsong Hold. You need to make sure I have everybody's cooperation." She asked, then turned to look at Garrosh, who was still soundly "sleeping" on the bed, between life and death. "He's going to hate me for this."

Kol'kar grunted, knowing that the Orc would probably not hate her. His friend didn't know it yet, but he had this obsession with the Draenei that was on the border of insanity. Or so it seemed to him. Garrosh would always look for a fight, like a kid. He knew the other Orc well, and that attitude, he had a feeling the Overlord was into the Priestess.

"Kol'kar, if anything gets out of hand, you know where to find me." Saurfang said, receiving a nod from the younger Orc. "Good. Rosalyne, take good care of him."

The Draenei didn't answer. She would take good care of him, even if it was done reluctantly. Something inside her was telling her if she wasn't though, she would regret it immensely.

* * *

Varok walked inside the room where four Shamans and Rosalyne were standing, taking care of a now stabilized Garrosh. Two weeks had passed ever since the Orc warrior Kol'kar brought their leader in the Hold. He walked to where the Priestess stood to look down at Garrosh's face. He was no more sweating, the fever had finally passed after one week. Many times they were scared of losing him, but Rosalyne had taken care of him, as she promised.

"Hm, looks like he's back to his normal self. We can almost see the frown." Commented Rosalyne to Saurfang, looking at him.

Varok watched the Shamans leave the room slowly, then turned back his attention to the young woman. "He had been through a lot of shit in his life, young Priestess." He started, patting the Overlord's shoulder slightly.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean he has to make others' live a living hell." She countered, looking at the still unconscious Orc on the bed. "You've been through a lot, Overlord Saurfang, and yet, you call me by my first name, you talk to be as if I'm a normal being, not some kind of … waste."

Saurfang sighed then put an arm around her shoulders. "Listen. He saw his wife, family, friends die around him. To the red pox. His father was the first to drink Mannoroth's blood. That mistake we made back in the day cost us our attachment to the land, the spirits. He had to live with the memories of his father, not the ones where Grom actually helps Thrall, but the one where his father was -weak- to drink a demon's blood."

Rosalyne turned to look at the Orc. He had a serious expression on his face as he kept his gaze on Garrosh.

Saurfang moved to a chair beside the bed and took a seat. "When Garrosh learned what happened, his ideal of the world changed. Thrall came to him, and explained everything; his father, the heroic story of how Mannoroth died, the now free Orcs. Garrosh – woke - up, if we can say. The red pox was gone, he had no more family, only friendship he had left was Kol'kar. Both followed Thrall, but Garrosh was never as understanding as he had been, when he realised what he had missed in all these years. He hates Alliance, for all they have done to Orcs. Alliance hates us, because we were murderers. What happened can't be undone."

"Not all of you are murderers." Rosalyne murmured, her fingers touching Garrosh's face. She felt something inside her -care- for the Orc, for the pain he had been through. "As far as I know, Alliance are also murderers."

Varok didn't comment; he watched her almost affectionately touch the other Orc. Maybe he was just seeing it wrong. Her hand moved from Garrosh's cheek to his forehead and she reached for a cloth to wash it, making sure no more fever would come back.

"There's a lot going on in his head. He just needs to realise that anger, hatred, isn't going to lead his people. Honor will." Saurfang added, before standing up. "I'll leave you to your duty. But you should take some sleep."

Rosalyne chuckled, turning around to look at Varok's back, she smiled sleepily. "No sleep."

Varok walked to the door and was about to head out, but stopped in the doorway, one hand holding on the frame. He looked down at the floor, a frown covering his face.

"He would ask you to sleep." He said, before heading out.

The Priestess turned to look at the still out of cold Orc's relaxed but still serious face. She frowned, putting her right hand on Garrosh's shoulder, her eyes questioning him, as if he could see her do so. "Would you?" Rosalyne sighed, knowing he wouldn't answer her but secretly, she wished he would open his eyes and look at her. She turned away, stretching her arms up. Her body was aching, asking her to take a nap. She reached for the chair where Varok was sitting earlier. Maybe a minute or two, she would just close her eyes and relax. _He won't be mad at me for doing so... _Rosalyne thought, looking at the sleeping Orc one last time. Even before she realised it, the Priestess had slipped in the arms of Morpheus.


	6. Chapter 5

**Title **: The Ambassador

**Author : **KailaRosa

**Pairing **: Own Female Character / Garrosh Hellscream

**Story Rated **: R

**Chapter Rated : **M-Rated

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any material from Blizzard Entertainment, except my High Priestess Rosalyne, and sadly, I do not own Garrosh Hellscream :(. Everything is the property of Blizzard. Most of the characters in the story are from the lore, except Rosalyne, Kol'kar, Vicarus and Aleeria who will have an appearance in the recap memories. Please, do not use any character, unless you have explicit approval. Both me and LinnScarlett are very protective of our babies. Thank you!

**A/N : **Recap from last chapter! Garrosh Hellscream was afflicted by a curse that left him in a coma. Rosalyne had to take care of the grumpy Orc and deal with the unfriendly members of the Horde, as she's trying to save their Overlord. Varok explained to our Priestess how come the Mag'har is so angry and hates the Alliance. Also, we learn who's our bad guy... Which I also own! To have a better view of where the last chapter happen, go do your Icecrown dailies, with the Writhing mass :)

_Chapter 5 – Dealing With The Curse_

Warsong Hold was even more guarded then ever these days. Their leader, Garrosh Hellscream was still unconscious from his trip in Icecrown and encounter with some random curse. Saurfang was taking care of the Orc warriors and shamans, leading them under the name of Garrosh.

Rosalyne was finally able to breathe. Her body ached, from head to toes, due to the lack of sleep. The past few weeks had pushed her to a limit she didn't know she had. At his arrival, Garrosh is still in a very bad shape. Kol'kar, his best warrior, had brought him to the Hold with the help of a couple more Orcs. All the remaining army escaped the cursed place before being touched by the plague. They feared for the life of their leader. Garrosh would have been mad to see them flee like cowards. But what was a Horde without their first in command?

For days, Rosalyne and the Shamans at the Hold took care of the Mag'har. Still unconscious, Garrosh was building back strength. Slowly. Shaman after shaman relayed beside the Priestess' side to heal him. Not one minute did she stop praying the Naa'ru to help the Orc in his inner battles to free himself from the dangerous death ahead. Her constant demands were answered by the Light.

It took quite a while, but the Orc's health finally stabilized. That day, Rosalyne finally went to sleep, exhausted. All that mattered now was her own health. Even though he was still sleeping, Garrosh wasn't so agitated as the moment they brought him in the Hold. His closest Shaman, Juun'la told her that he was usually more agitated in his sleep at night. It was a good sign that recovery was slowly happening. Rosalyne couldn't ask for a better development.

Every minute of sleep was reinvigorating. She wasn't sleeping on the chair beside the Orc's bed anymore, like she had been in the past. Sleeping in her bed for a day was now enough. Rosalyne could feel her power coming back, even if it wasn't entirely. She thanked the Naa'ru for giving her strength and wisdom to help her endangered friends.

Well... Garrosh wasn't really a friend. Although, the Priestess was still scared of losing him. All these months of working by his side made her realise that sometimes, the Overlord wasn't a bad Orc. She eventually learned his story as well. Saurfang told her all about his father and how he was sick back in the Outland days. She felt like his actions were dictated a little too much by all these events. _I should probably check on him._ She thought, putting on her simple white dress.

She walked to the room where Overlord Hellscream was being kept. An Orc was at the entrance of his room, a smile on his face, obviously waiting for her.

"He's awake. I told him what happened." Announced the male Orc.

"Thank you, Overlord Saurfang," said the Priestess with a bow, "I'll go take a look."

She opened the entrance's curtains and was taken aback by the furious voice coming from inside the room. As she expected, the Orc wasn't very happy with his current situation. She had barely moved herself aside as the plate he had held in his hand hit the wall beside her.

"I don't need to be fed! I'm not invalid, you wench!" yelled Garrosh, the long gone snarl now back on his face.

Stepping up between the two servants, Rosalyne looked directly in the Orc's eyes. "Overlord, their actions are only because they care about you. They saw you almost dead." replied the High Priestess, then turned to smile at the two shamans who nodded back at her with respect.

It took a while but the Draenei priestess got accepted by the Warsong Hold people. Helping the very ill Garrosh into gaining back almost full strength was what made them realise she was more an ally then an enemy for them. It has been six months now, and she could finally say that Warsong Hold was the closest thing of a home, ever since Theramore. Even if Garrosh daily succeeded to almost make her regret her decision...

"Milady." Murmured one of the two Troll females. Rosalyne nodded at her, knowing the woman wanted to leave hastily. They bowed slightly before departing.

Garrosh looked at the display in front of him with narrowed eyes. Since when did his people start to obey her orders? The Draenei was still Alliance, no matter what. When both of his servants were gone, he turned towards Rosalyne. He looked at her, a suspicious look in his eyes.

"What have you done to them?" Garrosh growled, clenching his fists in anger, gripping at the cover on him.

Rosalyne blinked. So he thought she... The fact that his servants were talking to her like a normal person, part of their Horde, must be inconceivable for him. All of this was suddenly her fault. Well, truth to be told, it was part of her doings; after all, she helped them cure him. The Orc was very suspicious, but she didn't blame him for that.

"I've done -nothing-." she said, crossing her arms on her chest, daring his angry look with her serious one. "I stood by your side night and day while you were in that coma. A damn curse got you. That's why you are like that, unless you forgot!" Anger was quickly taking over her. That Orc was getting under her skin so quickly. With great efforts, she breathed out, closing her eyes, trying to gain her self-control again. She looked him in the eyes once more. "I fought that curse with your shamans. We healed you. I guess they understood that I'm not an enemy, more an ally to the Warsong Hold. I saved their leader after all."

The brown skinned Orc still glared at her. He believed her. After all, her face still showed some sign of her sleepless nights. Her usually sparkling eyes were almost lifeless, and he felt sorry for the priestess. Garrosh frowned, cursing inside at the thoughts he had.

"Is the curse completely lifted?" Asked Garrosh, trying to change the subject to escape from these thoughts.

"I believe not, unfortunately... We tried to remove it, but I'm scared that we will have to fight whoever put that curse on you to remove the effect." Rosalyne explained, a frown on her face. "One of your men said he heard the name of whoever did that to you... You might have memories of a name they spoke. We need help to find who it is. Do you remember anything before you killed the Cult of the Damned?"

"I don't know... I have fragments of memories. I didn't take part of the killing."

Rosalyne nodded at the Orc. "Please, get some rest." She stopped talking, pondering at what to say to him. "If you want to kill that person, we'll need you in your best shape. I know it can take some days. Be patient. You'll be free soon enough."

Bowing, she decided to take her leave, not waiting on his answer. She had to visit the Orc who spoke to Saurfang about knowing the name of their attacker. Garrosh though, was laying down on the bed, his mind a whirl. All these things she said to him, about the curse... He had to look in his memories. Search for a voice, name, something to remember. However, all that he could think of was her voice. He brought a hand on his face, groaning. He had to admit, the Priestess was pretty, in her standards. Garrosh couldn't let himself get controlled by his emotions. He closed his eyes, trying to think of something else then the Draenei. She was the reason why he had been so careless back in Icecrown. The Overlord grunted, shoving the cover off him. He needed to clear his mind.

Kol'kar brought in a tall green skinned Orc named Gul'zad. He was standing in front of the female Draenei and Overlord Saurfang, telling them what happened in Icecrown. How they met the small portion of the Cult of the Damned on their way back to the Hold. How the Orcs got the curse. The name he heard. Apparently, it was Vicarus, a warlock. He didn't have much information about him, except that when they met the Cult, it was near the Aldur'thar, near the Shadow Vault.

The Orc troops got intercepted by some normal members, but there was something more important that none of them felt. They carried the curse with them, that they used on the cauldrons. He explained that many warlocks were killed under some unknown circumstances. The Orcs didn't expect to face such strong enemies in magic. Their leader were down because of the curse. They were told to fall back, and to bring him back at the main Hold. When Kol'kar left with Garrosh, a bunch of Orcs went after the ones scouting the bridge part of Aldur'thar. That's where they confronted a small group of Cultists. Orcs had been victorious, although Gul'zad suspected they were testing them. He ordered to leave immediately for Warsong Hold.

Rosalyne and Saurfang dismissed Gul'zad to discuss further strategies. Both of them met with Garrosh in his room, giving him the information they gathered from the warrior. The Orc was sitting on the bed, both legs hanging on the edge. He looked weak still, which worried the Priestess. She didn't do anything though, scared of him overreacting. Garrosh looked at their as their explained what happened with Kol'kar's and Gul'zad's words.

"So that Vicarus is the one who did all this to me…" growled the Orc, looking down at the floor. After a minute of thinking, he looked up, a serious look on his face. "I need all my best shamans. We are heading to Icecrown tomorrow. We'll prepare our mounts and food portions today. Priestess, you will join us."

Rosalyne blinked then nodded at the order coming from the Mag'har Orc. "It will be a pleasure to join you on this excursion. I've never been to Icecrown." she admitted.

Garrosh nodded. "I'll need full healing support… From what I've seen the past few days, I need someone beside me all the time or I'm falling… ill again. It's aggravating, but I can't do anything about it unless we kill that piece bastard."

Rosalyne didn't say a thing about the harsh words coming from Garrosh and Saurfang didn't seem to care. The older Orc nodded at Garrosh. "I'll watch over Warsong Hold for the time you will be gone, young one."

The brown skinned Orc nodded back. "Do so. Let's start to make our provisions and get the mounts ready." In one swift move, although slightly clumsy, Garrosh moved his feet to the side of the bed. Standing up, only dressed in his underwear, he started to walk clumsily to his armor. "By sunrise, we leave."


	7. Chapter 6

**Title **: The Ambassador

**Author : **KailaRosa

**Pairing **: Own Female Character / Garrosh Hellscream

**Story Rated **: R

**Chapter Rated : **M-Rated

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any material from Blizzard Entertainment, except my High Priestess Rosalyne, and sadly, I do not own Garrosh Hellscream :(. Everything is the property of Blizzard. Most of the characters in the story are from the lore, except Rosalyne, Kol'kar, Vicarus and Aleeria who will have an appearance in the recap memories. Please, do not use any character, unless you have explicit approval. Both me and LinnScarlett are very protective of our babies. Thank you!

**A/N : **Vicarus... Yes that's our bad guy! Garrosh Hellscream was weakened by the Curse, and the only way to free him of that damnation, is to kill Vicarus. Our "heroes" decided to set foot once again in Icecrown! Let's head to the Orgrim's Hammer and visit Koltira Deathweaver. In this chapter, tension starts to build up between Rosalyne, Garrosh AND Koltira. The Orc better watch his back, because the Blood Elf Death Knight really likes the Priestess...

_Chapter 6 – A Meeting with Koltira_

Garrosh setup his troops to leave for the icy zone of Icecrown. He decided to walk through the Borean Tundra area with some of his best men to fly on Wyverns close, to make sure the road was clear for them. He didn't want to meet alliance head-on, start a fight and finish this in a fight, especially not with Rosalyne in his group.

The weather quickly changed when they met the borders of Dragonblight. The snow was covering the plains, barely any animal were in view and the trees, even if they were ever present, were leafless and looked almost dead.

"I don't like it here." Sighed Rosalyne, tugging her cape tightly around herself. "So cold."

Kol'kar moved beside her, a bigger cape in his hands, one made of mammoth fur. "Priestess Rosalyne, use that cape."

The Draenei looked at the Kor'kron guard, noticing his stoic face. She smiled and nodded. Kol'kar unfolded the cape to lay it on her shoulders, giving her the two big furry laces. "Thank you." Rosalyne whispered, holding on the cape.

The Orc grunted, then moved back in a safe distance. Garrosh nodded at his best warrior. He knew that Kol'kar appreciated the woman. After all, when the Overlord asked him to watch over Rosalyne, he didn't hesitated at all. He swore allegiance to the Draenei woman, even if she was still technically part of the Alliance.

The troops walked in a quick pace to the northern part of Dragonblight, reaching toward the Crystalsong Forest. Once there, the weather would be definitely better. Still, they had about half a day to reach the zone before the sun would disappeared in the distance.

Crystalsong Forest's edge was in view by sunset. Garrosh strictly ordered that no one would stop, at any cost, until they were at the borders of Icecrown. Even Rosalyne could keep up, despite the fact that the woman's legs were killing her. She felt like fainting all the time, and wondered how Garrosh could be so strong with the curse still in his veins.

"Maybe we should take a break for you, Overlord." She proposed tentatively, knowing that the answer would probably be negative.

"I'm using all my strength to reach Icecrown as soon as we can. If I have to take a stop, the damn curse will hit me again." Growled Garrosh, his face in obvious pain.

The Priestess put a hand on his arm, the fingers glowing. "At least, I can heal you a little." She explained to him at his questioning glare.

He grunted, something that Rosalyne judged to be the closest thing of a -thank you-. "We should be in Icecrown soon."

The sun's last ray in the distance were still there once they reached for Icecrown. Garrosh ordered two of his Wyvern combatant to fly to the Orgrim's Hammer. Once there, they would have to ask Koltira Deathweaver to lend them Wyverns so all his troops could reach the Orgrim's Hammer. They were about fifteen men including them and the Wyvern drivers, which wasn't many.

Rhas'ka, a female Troll, came back with the wolfish-lion beasts behind them. Each warrior climbed on one, eager to finally have a moment to rest once aboard the flying ship. Once settled, the beasts flew up to Orgrim's Hammer together. They reached the ship level's and they landed their mounts.

Rosalyne jumped down; her eyes traveled over the flying ship, admiring the work Goblins did. It was truly a master piece. She had seen the alliance's ship, The Skybreaker, but nothing was as impressive as this one. It was the latest in goblin zeppelin engineering. The ship was held aloft by two large balloons on either side of it. In order for engineers to service both balloons, and to prevent them from drifting apart, a large metal catwalk linked the two together. While the balloons would appeared rather delicate and vulnerable at first, a closer look revealed that solid steel hid beneath the crude fabric.

"Ah so you're finally here. Welcome aboard, Gentlemen... And Lady." said a voice coming from the stairs above them.

The High Priestess looked up and blinked. The Death Knight standing in front of her was a Blood Elf. He was actually quite cute, with a small nose, long white hair, very pale skin and deep blue eyes, the eyes all Death Knight bore. Just like Thassarian, the only other Death Knight she ever met.

He moved to her and cocked his head to the side. She looked up in his eyes, daring. "And you are?" he asked, curiosity in his voice.

"I'm High Priestess Rosalyne, Garrosh Hellscream's advisor." she said proudly, smiling slightly at the Orc who nodded back immediately.

Ignoring Garrosh, Koltira extended a hand. Without even thinking, she did the same, putting her hand in his. He lightly kissed it, and Rosalyne felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. The Priestess felt some kind of weird attraction. His actions were so different then what she was used to. Ever since she joined the Horde, she has been surrounded by Orcs and Trolls. They were polite to her but she could see they didn't like her much.

"My name is Koltira Deathweaver. It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful creature as you. I rarely have the time to move from this ship. I'm surrounded by these Orcs..." He complimented her, grinning at Garrosh, who looked annoyed a little, a frown on his face.

Rosalyne took her hand back but didn't move. She felt like she was glued to the floor in front of the Blood Elf.

Koltira looked at the Mag'har's Orc with a serious face. "Shall we discuss about the strategies? What your messenger told me was quite alarming."

Garrosh nodded, releasing a sigh and putting a hand in front of his eyes. The Priestess' eyes widened. Instinctively, she rushed to his side, and put a hand on his chest, light glowing around it as she murmured a prayer. She knew after taking care of him for so long what could calm the Orc. Koltira looked at the scene, confused. He knew that Garrosh was affected by a curse. However, the Blood Elf hadn't been aware of the fact that it was making him this weak.

What bothered him the most was how this Draenei was acting as such with the biggest Alliance-hater. It was common knowledge that Garrosh hated the entire Alliance. However, she did mention earlier that she was his advisor, which was surprising none the less. It was either that or something was going on between these two. Come to think of it, Draenei and Orc didn't have the best relationship in the past. No chance these two would be together in any way possible.

"Don't rush yourself." she then said to Garrosh in a whisper, pressing her hand on his chest, looking in his eyes. "If you do, harder it will be to fight him."

Putting his fingers around the wrist of her hand on his chest, he surprised her with the delicacy of the move. "Thank you." he said, only loud enough for her to hear.

A blush rose to her cheeks. What was going on with these men? Were they playing with her? First, Koltira kissing her hand, now Garrosh saying - thank you - to her. There was something going on. Frowning slightly to herself, the Priestess forced herself to forget the foolishness of her thoughts. She nodded at the Orc and turned to Koltira.

"The curse is still acting, coursing in his veins. We need to kill whoever put that curse up or Garrosh won't be free of it. I'm the only one able to heal him temporarily, so he can stay awake and in... shape, if I can say."

"So, who is that warlock?" asked Koltira, leaning on the wall.

"They call him Vicarus. I'm afraid we have no information where he's stationed at, but with the Orgrim's Hammer, we can reach the zone where I was cursed faster than on foot, and I won't have to be healed every hour." explained Garrosh, a growl rising in his throat. Thinking about that man was making him so mad.

"We need to head to Aldur'thar, close of the Shadow Vault. We will take a day of rest before heading inside. We walked a little too much on our way here." Rosalyne resumed, her eyes looking at the Orc beside her.

"I will not take a resting day! The sooner this curse is off me, the better I will be!" Garrosh howled, glaring at the Priestess. "I have wasted enough time."

"Stop being a fool, Garrosh! If Thrall was here, he would tell you the same thing. A warrior without his full strength is heading towards his death instead of a fight. Sleep for a day, it won't kill you. By The Light, it will even heal you so you can fight!" the High Priestess countered, her finger stabbing his chest, shutting up the Orc for good. She took a few steps aside, giving him some room to breathe.

Koltira chuckled at the Orc's snarl. "Garrosh... I never thought I'd see a woman have the best of you. She does know you too well."

"Shut up, stupid Elf." growled Garrosh, before coughing, losing his balance, falling with one knee on the floor. His mind was quickly falling into unconsciousness.

Realising what was going on, the Priestess panicked. Her look changed from concerned to worry in a second. "Garrosh!" she gasped, her hands summoning a shield around the Orc as she reached for him. Using all her strength, she made him sit down slowly.

Koltira frowned. The Draenei really had strong feelings for the Orc. She acted almost like a mother though... Or so he wanted to make himself believe. The Draenei was a beautiful woman, and even himself wasn't immune to her charms. She was maybe Alliance, but he wouldn't mind any physical contact with her. Not to forget, she did reply to his attentions, so, she would probably still be receptive. He had to know. She was marvelous, and his Blood Elf side was taking over his Death Knight nature around her, making him feel alive for once. He wondered if she was the kind of woman who would be aggressive or docile. He shook his head slightly, trying to make the thought of her in less clothes then she had right now out of his mind.

"Hurry up and head to the Shadow Vault now." He ordered to the first Orc he saw to his right who nodded, concerned about their leader.

"Do you have a room where I can make him lay down? He's not going to want to, but I give him no choice this time." frowned the beautiful Draenei. "Not like he can complain, being unconscious."

Koltira nodded, trying to act indifferent to the discomfort the thought of them together in the same room brought him. "I have Thassarian's room when he comes on the ship for a visit. You could always have him stay in the room until we arrive at the Vault. It shouldn't take much more than two hours, Priestess."

She smiled at him and grabbed Garrosh by the arm while Kol'kar, the Orc warrior standing beside the Overlord, grabbed the other side. "Thank you Kol'kar."

With a nod, the Orc acknowledged her. Koltira turned and motioned them to follow with a hand sign. Garrosh was still quite out cold, his mind stirring between staying awake or dropping into a coma of pain and suffering. Rosalyne knew that he was struggling like a mad dog, but nothing she could do until they are in a safe place and she can have him relax so she can pray the Light.

"This room should do it. I'll leave you to your duty, I will be on the ship if you need help." mentioned Koltira before leaving.

"Thank you. Kol'kar, could you wait outside at the door please? I will pray the Light to give him strength until we arrive at the Vault." Smiled Rosalyne, and the Orc nodded, saluted her and headed out, closing the door behind him.

The salute surprised her still. She couldn't believe that the Kor'kron guard was accepting her as his equal. Well, being under Garrosh's "protection" and helping him full time played a major part in his acceptance. The other guards were also protective of her, but not as much as him. Thrall had requested that she wouldn't be harmed in anyway. Garrosh had no choice but follow his order. He asked his best warrior to watch over her at any time.

She looked down at the troubled Orc. Pressing a hand on his forehead, she could feel the sickness come back. The skin was hotter than usual, and she didn't like it at all.

"Garrosh, listen to me, listen to my words." Rosalyne murmured, kneeling down beside his bed. She paused before continuing. "I want you to gather as much will and power you have. Focus them in my prayers. Believe in them. I don't think you want to lay there and lose the chance to fight this fool who did this to you!"

She took his hands and felt them tightened. Closing her eyes, Rosalyne started to chant in Draenei, whispering the old songs her master Velen taught her ever since she was old enough to learn how to talk. The room filled with the Light around her, and it slowly moved to envelop the Orc on the bed. The prayers filled him, reviving his body. She could feel through his hands his heartbeat change, speeding up slightly. His body's temperature was changing back to normal slowly. With a gasp, Garrosh woke up. He looked up at the ceiling searching for air still, holding Rosalyne's hand in his hands. He realized where he was and looked beside him. The High Priestess looked tired. The prayers had taken a lot of her energies, and she hadn't rest ever since they left Dalaran city, which had been a day or more.

"Draenei, you should take some rest." He said, frowning at her condition, sitting up on the bed, legs hanging off the edge, releasing her hands.. "You want to be a warrior, don't be too stubborn."

Rosalyne looked up at him in the eyes from her kneeling position and smiled. "You're one to talk, Overlord."

She reached up at him with a shaky hand and touched his forehead. The temperature seemed to have stabilized finally. Holding on the edge of the bed, Rosalyne tried to stand up. A sudden feeling of dizziness caught her. The High Priestess' vision clouded dangerously. Rosalyne lost her balance and was about to fall down when a strong pair of arms held her back. Her hands caught on his arms. Even if he didn't have any fever anymore, the Orc was hot to the touch. It caused Rosalyne to feel light-headed; his grip on her was so strong, she suddenly felt safe in his arms. Surprisingly, she wasn't tempted to move out of them. A feeling spread in the pit of her stomach. Somehow, the Priestess was aching for this closeness. She stopped her hands from exploring his muscles even if they were hidden under his armor, willing herself to slow down the beating of her heart. Rosalyne realised that she hadn't moved ever since he caught her, nor did he. It was like time had stopped between them.

Garrosh felt her stiffen in his arm when he caught her. She was incredibly nervous to be around him still. Her hands reached for his arms, steadying herself. He stared at her face, watching her eyes widen in some kind of fear, surprise emotion. Under his gloves, she felt warm. He could feel and hear faintly her fast heartbeat. Rosalyne's positioning against him reminded him how long it's been he didn't have a woman so close of his body. Using all the control he had, he refused to let his hands explore the Draenei's body, although they ached to do so. He cursed to himself, feeling weaker then he ever felt, even with the curse.

"You will sleep on that bed Draenei. I'll take the floor. Your frail body won't like this wood." Offered, or more like ordered, Garrosh setting her on the bed, breaking the silence.

The Priestess looked at the Mag'har Orc in the eyes. He looked away when their gaze met. She felt some kind of uneasiness coming from him. "Please, we have been around for a while now, Garrosh. Call me by my name."

He didn't answer. Instead, he laid down on the wood floor. Rosalyne looked at his back, a small frown on her face. She knew he wouldn't allow her to win. With a sigh, she loosened her hair then laid down on the bed, keeping her clothes on. Her eyes gazed up at the ceiling, her thoughts a turmoil. She could feel him still holding her, the heat, the muscles under his armor. Rosalyne's eyes closed, her hands drifting toward her belly. The feeling in her stomach was still there, like a knot. She knew what it was, yet couldn't admit it to herself. She felt that feeling before with someone she cherished in the past.

Need. She, a Draenei, felt a need for an Orc. It was unfair. Unbelievable. Shacking the thoughts out of her mind, she opened her eyes to look at the ceiling again. Beside her, she felt the Orc shift as he removed his armor. A blush crept up her cheeks. Moving to her side, she kept her back to him, her ears listening to his armor falling down. She wondered if he was completely naked or just partially. Not like she didn't see him bare chest before.

Again the Draenei closed her eyes, trying to think of someone else. She was surprised that the image of Koltira flashed in her mind. The Blood Elf was the second person today who made her feel uneasy. His gentlemen acting was the total opposite of the rude mannered Garrosh. He made her feel like a woman. His eyes were hypnotizing. The deep blue color all Death Knight bore was fascinating. She never thought her mind could actually see him as attractive. He was a Blood Elf after all, totally the opposite race of hers.

_But he's also a Death Knight. It's not like he's a Blood Elf anymore_. She thought, trying to convince herself. _He has been killed... I'm such a morbid person! I can't help the way I feel when he looks at me though... I feel imprisoned in his eyes_.

She shifted in her bed and sighed softly, knowing the Orc probably heard it, but he said nothing. As long she wasn't making too much noise, she wouldn't hear of Garrosh. They had a couple of hours still to relax until they arrive... Then, she would be able to get a better bed at the Shadow Vault and sleep for a day.

Garrosh frowned, looking away from the bed, his back turned to it. The Draenei plagued his mind with her body. He closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. There was no room in his mind for thoughts of her. Even if the Overlord was trying to forget, he could still feel her voluptuous forms against him.

Upon their arrival at Shadow Vault, Koltira asked his first in command to keep the board in check while he went to get the two sleeping beauties. Walking to the bedroom's area, the Blood Elf headed to where the Orc was still standing, guarding the door. He nodded at him and Kul'kar moved sideways, letting Koltira entered the room.

He was surprised to see Garrosh up, fixing his armor, while Rosalyne was still sleeping on the bed. The Overlord looked quite refreshed, but the High Priestess looked still spent. He wondered if something happened in the room last night. By the angelic look on the sleeping woman's face, he suspected her sleep had been beneficial.

Koltira felt slightly out of place. He cleared his throat and if he had blood still in his veins, a blush would have certainly reach his cheeks. "I'm sorry to interrupt-"

Garrosh grunted and looked up at the Death Knight. "You interrupt nothing, Elf. She's been resting for an hour. Her prayers took too much out of her. I'm making a fool of myself and I'm risking her life at the same time."

Koltira frowned, cocking his head sideways. "You've changed Garrosh... Caring about others has never been your thing, yet, this Alliance Draenei is a person you care for."

"She's more an Orc then a Draenei, but never I will tell her!" Admitted the Overlord, releasing a small laugh, thinking how ironically he hated her not that long ago. "She's been with us for about six months now as my Ambassador, and the Kor'kron would protect her with their lives, even if I didn't ask for it."

"None sense... How - ?"

"She saved their leader's life. They have ever-growing respect for her, for standing up against my anger and... rudeness." He cut the Blood Elf, trying to shorten their conversation.

He nodded. "Could you carry her? We'll head down to the Vault."

"Do it. I never know when I'll be caught by this curse again, and I don't wish to drop her." Ordered Garrosh. Koltira knew it took him a lot to admit his own weakness.

The Death Knight moved to the bed and looked down at the dark skinned Draenei. Her long white hair laid free on her shoulders, unlike how she had them in a ponytail when they first met. She looked beautiful. He grabbed her under the legs and lifted her light body, her two hooves hitting his side when he held her close. Draenei were so different then Blood Elf maidens in form. But at the same time, it was thrilling him to see the voluptuous body so close of his. He ached to touch her thoroughly, his arms unconsciously tightening around her sleeping form. Rosalyne looked so peaceful. Her hair looked soft to the touch, same with her skin. If every part of it was like her hand, he beg her to let him feel every single part of it one night. Maybe after their quest he could look with her into some kind of relationship.

They headed outside, directly to the mounts. He walked to his skeleton gryphon and mounted on it, the Priestess still in his arms. He looked down as they descend to the land, and didn't realise the girl in his arm was awake. Rosalyne opened her eyes slowly, her vision still blurry. She felt a cold breeze on her face, arms around her. Looking up, the High Priestess saw the Death Knight holding her tightly. The Priestess blushed. She was expecting more Garrosh to carry her then Koltira. From her angle, the Blood Elf looked younger. His mouth was in a thin line of concentration. She could feel them descend and she realised they were on a Wyvern. She has never been so close of him. Emotions swelled in her heart, the beating significantly increasing. Koltira's arm was around her lower back, just above her behind. His fingers were absently stroking her skin, and she felt herself respond to the obviously unconscious caress. She bit her lip, holding back a moan. The Priestess had to stop him, even if she wanted right now nothing more then feel more of his touch.

"I guess we are at the Vault now?" she whispered to him, breaking the silence in the wind.

Koltira looked down, his hand movement stopping. A smile formed on his lips as he nodded, his eyes softening slightly. She blushed, grabbing his waist to keep her hold secure. She could fool herself all she wanted, she wanted to be closer of him. His body was so different then Garrosh. He was muscled as well but it wasn't bulk, more like slender.

"You're so cold..." Rosalyne commented, hoping the need in her voice wasn't there. She didn't want to betray herself from her body's response to his touch.

"I'm also a Death Knight, Priestess." he said on a soft tone, one he thought he lost after all these years of death. "Sadly, my master took the fire in me away when I died."

Rosalyne looked at him in the eyes, blinking. "Can I... Can I ask you who turned you?" She didn't know much of Death Knights. Besides, she wanted to make him talk, know more about him.

Koltira looked down to the land and nodded. "Thassarian did." Started the Death Knight. "During Quel'thalas invasion against the Scourge, I followed him after he killed Merriel, my brother. I ambushed him and somehow, I knew he had an inner conflict. After all, he had a chance to kill my other brother, Faltora, and didn't. He hesitated. Faltora was killed by an Abomination though. Anyway, I offered him to turn away from the Scourge. Of course, he refused and let me live til we meet again." A smile reached his lips as he kept going. "We dueled inside Silvermoon once the Elfgates fell. As you can notice now, he won. Despite being murdered, I followed him and I do consider him as my friend and brother."

No more word was spoken by the Draenei. When they landed, Koltira put Rosalyne down gently on the safe ground. She met Garrosh who just landed beside her. The Blood Elf saw her reach for his forehead, a frown on her face, as she took his temperature in check. Garrosh frowned, but kept his gaze locked with her.

_I might have some competition here... _he thought, looking at the obvious love in the Orc's eyes, before it disappeared.

How could the Draenei not see it? She wasn't that blind. Garrosh could be hiding the sparkling feeling he had for Rosalyne, it was clearly visible for the Elf. Koltira believed that he could get her still, but would probably face the Orc's wrath. He knew that he would have to work hard if he had to get her.

"Alright, we need to find places where to sleep and recover... I still feel very weak." said the Priestess, a sigh escaping her lips, turning to look at the Blood Elf.

"I'll lead the way. Garrosh, you can come along as well, I will show you where you can stay." Proposed Koltira.

As they entered the Shadow Vault, there weren't too many rooms around. Death Knights didn't need to sleep. Only reason why they were was with force of habit, like they did when they had been alive. Koltira gave the priestess the room next to Hellscream's one. She asked him to stay close, in case something would happen. Garrosh growled a little, his pride still hurting because he couldn't fully take care of himself, but accepted the fact that only she and the shamans were able to cure him.

Koltira let them rest. He started to wander around when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What's going on with you, Kolt, you seem so out of it."

The female who asked the question was Imhadria, the stable master of the Vault. Whoever was coming to the vault would hand their animals to her. Like Koltira, she was a Blood Elf Death Knight.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his voice neutral, hiding his emotions the best he could.

Imhadria released a barking laugh. "Your thoughts are occupied by this beautiful Draenei you dragged in here. Chasing some exotic races now?"

Koltira frowned at her statement. "She's a High Priestess, Overlord Hellscream's Ambassador."

"So, she's his, and you can't have her. I'm sorry." sincerely said the stable master, though her tone was still a bit cold.

Koltira sighed. "Not his, only working for him. No couple." That's what he wanted to make himself believe. He wanted to believe she was still free so he wouldn't have to fight Garrosh for her.

The Blood elf female smiled smugly at him, patting her pet Rotclaw on its head. "Still, you like her. She does look pretty, for a Draenei." Pausing for a moment, as if in thoughts, Imhadria added more. "And how do you really know if she's not his? The way he was acting around her, all protective, my guess would be he's into her."

Koltira frowned at the words. He didn't want to think about his feelings for the Priestess and betray himself. "That's enough. It's none of your business, Imhadria."

She watched at him leave, a smile on her face. Even if Death Knights were dead, they could still feel. Imhadria had a feeling Koltira would suffer from these feelings though.


	8. Chapter 7

**Title **: The Ambassador

**Author : **KailaRosa

**Pairing **: Own Female Character / Garrosh Hellscream

**Story Rated **: R

**Chapter Rated : **M-Rated

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any material from Blizzard Entertainment, except my High Priestess Rosalyne, and sadly, I do not own Garrosh Hellscream :(. Everything is the property of Blizzard. Most of the characters in the story are from the lore, except Rosalyne, Kol'kar, Vicarus and Aleeria who will have an appearance in the recap memories. Please, do not use any character, unless you have explicit approval. Both me and LinnScarlett are very protective of our babies. Thank you!

**A/N :** Our love triangle continues! Koltira has in mind to win the Priestess's heart, and Garrosh fights with his inner feelings and instincts more and more he's around Rosalyne. Putting their feelings aside, the trio heads toward Aldur'thar, to visit Vicarus! Another long chapter, that I hope you will enjoy!

_Chapter 7 – High Cultist Vicarus_

In the morning, Rosalyne finally woke up. She was alone in the cold room. Snuggling in her covers again, the Priestess moaned in comfort. The wind was blowing outside the Shadow Vault, giving to the room a ghastly feeling.

Someone knocked on her door. She frowned to herself. Who dared disturbing her? A sigh escaped her lips as she removed the covers, throwing them at the feet of the bed. Rosalyne looked down at herself and realised that she was so tired yesterday, she hadn't bothered with removing her clothes. The Priestess rubbed her eyes, yawning slightly.

"Hold on please." She yelled at the door, moving her hooves on the side of the bed.

The door opened wide and Garrosh walked inside the room. Rosalyne glared at him, her mouth in a thin line.

"What if I was naked? Don't you know what hold on means?" She growled, standing up from the bed.

"Koltira tried to wake you up an hour ago." The Orc said, his arms crossed on his chest. "I told him you needed sleep still."

Rosalyne blinked, brushing her hands on her dress. Maybe her outburst was misplaced. After all, she shouldn't care if he saw her naked. Draenei weren't shy about their nakedness usually. She looked up at him, scrutinizing his features. The priestess recognized some sign of the curse. His face still looked very tired but less drained of energy as it was yesterday. He was slightly paler then usual. She could tell the Orc was trying to hold on his remaining strength. Slowly, she walked up to him, stopping barely at arm length from his body.

"Garrosh, shouldn't you be resting?" Rosalyne tentatively said, moving to him. She brought a hand up to reach for his forehead.

He stopped her hand with his, the fingers encircling her small wrist. The swift and smooth move surprised her. The Priestess maybe misjudged his weaknesses. "I'm fine." Replied Garrosh, looking in her eyes.

Somehow, that look burned into her soul. Just like the fingers on her bare skin. She could feel his heart beating through his fingers, matching the speed of hers. Rosalyne unconsciously lowered her guard, her arm softening in his grip. His eyes peered through hers, making the Priestess feel very uncomfortable. Goosebumps covered her skin from head to toes. She felt helpless under his stare. As if he knew how uncomfortable he was making her, Garrosh slowly let go of her wrist. Her right arm fell to her side. Rosalyne slowly walking to the door..

"We better get going. Koltira is waiting." Said the Priestess in a whisper, changing of subject.

She walked through the door, leaving the Orc behind her. Garrosh frowned to himself, his thought a turmoil. How can this Draenei woman affect him like that? The touch of her skin under his fingers had been incredibly soft. The Orc surprised himself by thinking of how the rest of her skin would be. Garrosh growled to himself. How long he has been standing there, staring in the distance? He didn't know, and that upset him even more. The woman could make him lose track of time. Turning around, he headed out of her bedroom, away from the lingering scent of hers that persisted in her room.

Koltira and Rosalyne were discussing with each other about the approach strategy of Aldur'thar's gate when Garrosh arrived. He frowned at the Blood Elf who took a step away from the Priestess when he saw him. At the Death Knight's move, Rosalyne turned around. She smiled shyly at the Orc.

"Good timing, Garrosh." She said, her voice neutral now. "I was talking to Koltira about the curse, how it affected your warriors."

"I don't want anyone but me and Koltira at the Gates of Aldur'thar. You're staying here." He ordered Rosalyne. The Orc watched her face change from surprise to anger.

"I refuse to stand here while you're heading to your death. I'm the only person who can help you if you suffer from the curse. I can heal you." Objected the Draenei. "What if you feel weak on the way there, on your mount? What if, once you land, you can't even walk through the doors?"

Garrosh stared at her. She looked in his eyes with a stare of her own. Even if she was brave, the Orc didn't want to drag her along in that death hole. He already made a mistake by asking her to follow them. As an Ambassador, her job was to stay in the Hold and make sure the peace was maintained. Koltira cleared his throat, trying to ease the tension between them.

"Please, Garrosh. She's trying to help you. Let Rosalyne come with us. We don't have to bring more warriors if you wish." Proposed the Death Knight.

The Overlord turned and looked at Koltira. The two of them allied each other against him. No matter what he was going to say, they would defy his decision. With a growl, he turned around, walking to the mounts.

"Don't blame me if you're hurt, Draenei. I warned you." He yelled over his shoulder.

Rosalyne watched him walk away. A sigh escaped her lips. She crossed her arms on her chest angrily. "So stubborn."

"He cares about you." Whispered Koltira, seeing his chances in winning the Priestess' heart slowly crumble. He had to work harder. Garrosh couldn't beat him that easily. After all, he had the charms that the Orc didn't have.

"Maybe too much. I need to help him. Without me, he won't be able to fight that Vicarus." Explained Rosalyne, looking in Koltira's eyes. She blinked, a frown covering her face. Maybe it was her imagination, but for a moment there, she could swear she saw pain in the Death Knight's eyes. "Are you alright Koltira?"

Cursing in his mind, the man nodded anyway. "I'm fine. Let's follow him before he leaves without us."

Leaving behind the guards at the Vault, the trio flew on their Wyvern mounts to the Gates of Aldur'thar. At first sight, the gigantic building seemed unoccupied. The smell of death was lingering around it. Koltira told them that despite the appearance, the place was deadly and filled with filth of the Lich King. Most of the resident were part of the Cult of the Damned, these fanatics, followers of Kel'Thuzad, were deadly casters. Each one of them were aspiring to become Undead. Becoming an Undead was considered an honor someone must earn. Becoming an Undead was also useful to the Lich King, who despite any human being. They lusted for power. The curse the High Cultist Vicarus used on Garrosh was only an example of what they could come up with.

They landed near the entrance. The mounts were left behind them so they could walk freely through the entrance. Garrosh had both his axes on each side of his waist, Rosalyne her staff that she affectionately called Dying Light and Koltira kept his sword, Byfrost, close of him. As they walked closer of the gigantic door, the Orc couldn't help but feel the weakness come back. It stung him. Pressure to his chest surprised him, halting his walk, leaving him short breath. He closed his eyes, hand gripping at his breastplate armor.

Rosalyne, who was behind him, saw him stop. Worried, she moved up quickly beside him, her hand touching his shoulder. "Are you alright Garrosh?"

Opening his eyes, the Orc turned his head to look at the Priestess. He removed his hand from his breastplate and put it on hers, covering it entirely. He nodded, pain visible in his eyes, his mouth in a thin, grim line. He removed his hand as quickly as he put it there though. Rosalyne looked at him turn and continue his walk. Her hand fell off his shoulder to her side, the skin still burning to his touch.

Koltira kept his vigil, looking for any potential threats as they move forward. He knew these Gates. Often, rogues would hide, ready to pounce and assassinate their enemies. No matter how strong the party was, their skills were incredibly deadly. The group reached the main entrance's first hall. Darkness enveloped them tightly, almost suffocating them. The air was heavy with magic and Rosalyne started to feel dizzy suddenly. She stopped, closing her eyes. Supporting herself on Dying Light, the woman tried to regain her full control. Garrosh turned around when he heard her gasp. She fell on one knee, a hand holding her staff, the other on her chest.

"What's wrong?" Asked the Orc, walking to her.

"The air. I can barely breathe." She answered, looking up at him. He could see sweat pouring from her eyebrows on her eyes. The Priestess looked in pain. "There's shadow magic around here. Someone very powerful."

Koltira frowned. He knew Vicarus was one of the most powerful member of the Cult of the Damned. Death Knight were known to be evil, but the Cultist's allegiance to the Lich King made him even stronger in his shadow powers. Garrosh helped the Priestess to stand up. She held on his arm, murmuring a thank you. Rosalyne released her hold on the Orc's arm after a minute, smiling at him. They started to move up again, walking through the corridor.

"I never thought you would've survive." A voice stated in common. "My plan has failed, so it seems."

The trio blinked, looking around for where the voice was coming from. It was like the sound was echoing in the giant room. Rosalyne frowned. She held up her staff, closed her eyes, willing the Light in her to lit up Dying Light. The shadows faded away, revealing a cloaked figured in front of them. He was kneeling in front of an altar. It was covered by a blood soaked purple cover. Humans, beasts and demonic-like skulls were sprawled all over the cover. He stood up and turned around, his cloak hiding his face, only a shade coming from under it was visible to them. Rosalyne leaned on her staff, feeling the dark energy coming from him, realising he was the source of her pain. She could sense something was wrong with him.

"Vicarus, Your affiliation with the Lich King is unforgivable." The Draenei said, forcing the words out of her mouth.

The cultist smiled under his cloak before removing it. He was handsome in his own way. Of course, like most members of the Cult of the Damned, he was Human, aspiring to be Undead. His skin was white as the death itself, thin purple shaded strips on each side of his cheeks and he had gray hair and beard. He wore a long purple and gray dress with ample sleeves. His dark eyes focused on the Death Knight. He put his hands together but kept them hidden under the clothing.

"Ah Koltira! You brought me some new friends this time?" He grinned at the Blood Elf, switching to Orcish this time, before his look turned into some kind of angry, grim glare. "You wish to try again to decimate the Cult of the Damned? You above all, should know that nothing is easy with the Lich King."

Rosalyne knew that Vicarus wasn't unknown to Koltira. That was also the reason the Blood Elf wanted to go with them. He knew him, or at least, thought he knew him. Back when Koltira was still under the service of the Lich King, they met in "friendly" circumstances, where both united to kill many Alliance and Horde members. Of course, it was with free will that the Cult of the Damned was following the Lich King. They were avid of power. Vicarus was unknown to both factions, because he never participated to the fights directly. He always sent his subordinates. That way, he could act in the background, or even flee if things were getting out of hand.

Garrosh took hold of his axes, pointing one at the Human in front of him. "I will give you a swift death. Consider this a good act. I should make you suffer after what you made me go through!"

Not moving from his spot and clearly unimpressed by the Orc's display of anger, Vicarus chuckled. The sound rang in the giant room, bouncing off the walls, echoing in some eerie way. He then smirked at Garrosh. "Garrosh Hellscream... My plan to kill you apparently wasn't good enough. I should have considered your better physiology, instead of thinking of you like a – simple - Orc." Bringing his hands up in front of him, he closed his eyes, his mouth touching the tip of his fingers. The trio didn't move, curious of why he was saying such thing about the Overlord.

"Kill me?" Garrosh asked, then laughed, holding on his axes even more, a sadistic grin on his face. "You don't kill a Mag'har so easily! I've seen worse plagues then you, Human!"

Rosalyne only hoped that the curse wouldn't make him show any weakness. The Orc needed his full strength to face Vicarus. She could help him, but the shadow around her and the dark power surrounding the place was weakening her as well.

"You see, that curse should have kill you instantly. What did it do? Put you in a coma? I bet that's it." Elaborated the Cultist. "It seems like, I will have to take care of this matter myself. Although, I hate blood spilling on my clothes..."

"As long it's yours, I don't care!" Growled the Orc before charging with a cry.

Still with his hands in front of his mouth, Vicarus opened his eyes, now black as the shadow around it. No more pupils in them. A purple circle appeared at his feel, illuminating his face and clothing. As Garrosh charged, he put his hands in front of him, dark magic swirling around the tip of his fingers, like snakes, slowly crawling on his hands up to his wrists. The Orc didn't care. He would deflect the magic or simply cut his hands off. His feet dragged him close enough of the Human and he lifted one of his axes up in the air. With a roar, he brought it down quickly.

What should have actually hurt the warlock didn't. Rosalyne gasped at what she saw. Out of the darkness beside the Cultist, a Felguard appeared, his axe up in the air, keeping Garrosh's one from hitting the Human. It was bad news. Felguards were known to be strong, even if they were brainless fighters. With their master commanding them, the demonic beasts could easily destroy until their feet couldn't carry them. They didn't feel pain. They lived to kill and die.

Taken back by the axe stopping his, Garrosh didn't see Vicarus' spell finally done. He couldn't react fast enough. As Rosalyne screamed for him to be careful, the shadowbolt hit him straight in the chest. From this close, the pain was awful. Garrosh lost his balance and took a step back, the axe he tried to attack the cultist with dropped from its original spot. He held it to his chest, shielding himself. Next thing he knew, the Felguard hit him square on his chest, where the axe was guarding him. The impact was greater then he expected and Garrosh was thrown back, his body projected between Rosalyne and Koltira to hit the wall with a thud. Koltira growled. Byfrost was shimmering with hate and hunger, the green shade around it almost vibrating. Before Rosalyne could say a word, the Blood Elf had charged in direction of the Cultist and his Felguard. She gritted her teeth, praying for him to hold on.

The Priestess turned around and rushed at Garrosh's side. She kneel down and took his face in her hands. He didn't look so good. The shadowbolt has caused him a lot of pain, more then the hit the Felguard laid on him.

"Garrosh, listen to me." She begged, one of her hand dropping to his chest, the other one forcing him to look at her. When their eyes met, Rosalyne continued. "I can heal you, but not entirely."

She closed her eyes, focusing. The Orc kept his eyes on her face as she channeled a healing spell through him. She murmured her prayers, the sound of her voice soothing him like an hurt child. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him; the Orc could almost see an aura around her as she chanted, like angel wings on her back. He could feel her power through her fingers, deep under his skin. Garrosh put his hand on top of hers on his chest and gave it a light squeeze. Rosalyne opened her eyes, their gaze met and it felt like forever for both of them. The Light she prayed to give him strength was like a part of herself that was flowing in him. He could feel her within himself, warm and soothing.

"Please, help Koltira. He needs you." She begged in a small voice, her lips barely moving.

"I need you to help me." He admitted before attempting to move from the wall.

She blinked, moving sideways. A blush crept up her cheeks. She watched him stand up and take some tentative steps forward. When he knew he was steady, he leaned down, grabbed his two axes that fell beside him. Rosalyne brought her hands together, facing towards him, and closed her eyes.

"I'll give you a shield to help, but that's all I can do for now. May the Light be with you, Garrosh." The Priestess whispered.

The Orc could feel his strength reinforced as she poured more of her Light in him. She murmured a prayer to him, in the Naa'ru language again. When she was done, her hands fell down on the floor and she held herself on her tired arms.

"Hurry up." Rosalyne ordered, trying to look strong in front of her, even if she was exhausted.

The warrior nodded, gripping both axes and ran to join the Death Knight in battle. The fight would be fairer, two versus two. From her kneeling position, Rosalyne watched the fight, her hands joined together as she prayed once more, asking for help for both men. Surprisingly, even with the darkness surrounding her, she could feel the Naa'ru answer her without delay. The dark feeling around her was still ever present, even above her prayers. That was wrong. Something was definitively wrong. She was exhausted but it wasn't only because of her healing on Garrosh. She focused on Vicarus and could see his face was drained of all energy yet, he was still standing, fighting. By now, he should have been drained 00 with the shadowbolts he was throwing at Garrosh and Koltira. She asked the Naa'ru for guidance. Holding on her staff, the Priestess closed her eyes once more. She scanned around in the room, looking for any anomalies in the darkness. There has to be something. Like Velen taught her, she looked for distortions in the void. All around it, everything seemed normal, except Vicarus. Then, it hit her.

Above him. The dark power coming from above was incredibly frightening. She could feel it through her bones. With a gasp, she forced herself to stay steady. The Priestess' hands gripped Dying Light as she cast her view where she desired. Above the altar, were standing twelve warlocks. All of them were kneeling down with a circle under their feet. The same purple circle that Vicarus created at the start of their fight. They all looked in deep concentration. Most of them were so weak, that they looked ready to drop down, dead. They were apprentice to the Cultist. Apprentices of Vicarus. Their hands were pointing downward, in direction of their master. So that was it... They were channeling their own energy to Vicarus so he could keep fighting and casting as if it was nothing. He was killing them slowly, draining the life out of every single being above him.

"By the Naa'ru, I must stop this!" She gasped, her eyes still closed.

Channeling her own spell, the Draenei Priestess called forth the Holy magic in her. She would make them burn with the Holy Fire. They weren't human anymore, they were not better then demons themselves. If she didn't take care of them, Koltira and Garrosh would be overwhelmed quickly by the spells. Never she attempted the Holy Fire on humans before, only on beasts and demons. She prayed to the Naa'ru to make it work. And as she thought, they weren't immunized to her magic. The weakened ones fell over quickly, wittering in pain and agony. The still strong ones tried to fight the flames but their shadow power were nothing against the Holy strength of the fire. Quickly, they fell as all the others did.

Garrosh swung one of his axes in direction of the Felguard and hit it straight in the chest. This time, the demon fell back. The Blood Elf and the Orc were taken aback. Garrosh turned in direction of the Cultist to see him look straight at Rosalyne. The Draenei Priestess looked totally wasted. Her face was drained of all energy. A sneer appeared on Vicarus' face and he growled.

"NO! Damn you, Holy bitch! I'll teach you not to mess with me." He threatened her, a familiar red-orange swirl forming around his hands.

The Death Knight frowned, recognizing the spell. Drawing in his Runic power, Koltira countered the Conflagarate spell with his anti-magic zone. The protective shell hovered above the Priestess. Rosalyne had her eyes closed. she never saw the protection. Expecting the attack, she gripped her staff with one hand, the other on the ground. She felt a sharp spike of pain when it landed, nothing more. Her eyes opened to look at the three men standing in the distance with surprise. Koltira turned to look at Garrosh, who was looking at Rosalyne with a very concerned look on his face. He knew it was time for them to act. The Cultist was angry but out of any protection.

"Garrosh, NOW!" He yelled at the Overlord.

The Orc turned to look at his fighting partner. One look and he understood that whatever happened destabilized Vicarus. Garrosh leaped, both axes in front of him. In a swift movement, he brought them down on the warlock's still extended hands. The cunning blades slashed at the wrists. A cry of pain escaped from the Cultist's lips as he fell down to his knees, his eyes looking at the now handless arms. Without hesitating, Garrosh used one of his axes to cut his head off. The headless body fell on the ground, head rolling to the side. The skin melted into something black, the body dissolving on the ground. Smell of rotting flesh filled their nostril.

Without a second look at the now dead body, the Orc turned around and ran at the Draenei's side. Rosalyne looked almost in pain, her body shacking from the last attack. Garrosh knelt down, one knee touching the cold floor. He touched her shoulder, making her lift her head. Their eyes met and she released a sigh.

She smiled at him, her eyes half-closed. "You killed him." The Priestess stated, her voice weak.

The Overlord nodded, a smirk on his face. "Of course."

She could see he wasn't weak anymore, his total composure was different. That made her smile even more. Finally, she could breathe without having to think of looking for him all the time. Although now, Rosalyne could admit it was a habit to watch over Garrosh. She reached for his armored arm, putting her still shacking hand on it. "Let's go home."

Home. The Mag'har was slightly shaken by her saying that Warsong Hold was -home- for her. He nodded, lifting her gently, his other hand reaching for her waist as he held her up. He only wished to bring her closer to him, feel her. Koltira joining them reminded him that they weren't alone.

"Out mounts are waiting outside." He said, looking at Rosalyne's back. "If you are too weak, I can carry you, Rose."

Garrosh looked behind him, turning them both. Rosalyne saw the look the Orc gave to Koltira. There was some kind of anger, possessiveness in these eyes. "She's flying with me."

The Elf blinked, surprised, but didn't object. He leaded the way out of Aldur'thar. They left the darkness behind and the light of the clouded sky of Icecrown welcomed them, a cold breeze caressing their face as they finally met the doors. Koltira attached Rosalyne's mount to his Winged Steed. Garrosh mounted up on his Wyvern, Rosalyne straddling the beast as well, sitting behind him. She quickly encircled his waist with her arms, her hands resting on his stomach. The Death Knight mounted up and watched the two others lift up. He sighed to himself, a frown on his face. There wasn't much time left before these two would leave. He had to act quickly.

The Draenei leaned forward, her right cheek resting on the Orc's back. She loved the feeling of his body against her. On this cold day, Garrosh's heat was more then welcomed. Unconsciously, she hugged him tighter, her breasts crushed against his armor. She felt safe being so close of him.

Garrosh wondered if Rosalyne could hear his heart beating. This position was incredibly arousing; he could feel himself react to her closeness quickly. The things he wanted to do to her right now were plaguing his mind. His hands tightened on the reins, his face frowning in concentration. The flight will be painful.


	9. Chapter 8

**Title **: The Ambassador

**Author : **KailaRosa

**Pairing **: Own Female Character / Garrosh Hellscream

**Story Rated **: R

**Chapter Rated : **M-Rated

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any material from Blizzard Entertainment, except my High Priestess Rosalyne, and sadly, I do not own Garrosh Hellscream :(. Everything is the property of Blizzard. Most of the characters in the story are from the lore, except Rosalyne, Kol'kar, Vicarus and Aleeria who will have an appearance in the recap memories. Please, do not use any character, unless you have explicit approval. Both me and LinnScarlett are very protective of our babies. Thank you!

**A/N : **Big giant WARNING! Yes, this chapter, contains some Draenei and Orc action, so if you don't like, SKIP THE LAST PART. Although, I would be very very sad if you did :P The tension that builds up during the story between Rosalyne and Garrosh has been intense... And neither is aware of the other's attraction. Although they still TRY deny it, being Horde and Alliance stopping them from going further... Until now...

_Chapter 8 – Dilemma, Rejection, Acceptance _

Garrosh was the first to land his Wyvern in front of Shadow Vault's main entrance. Like he had expected, it had been a long flight. He had been forced to keep his emotion in check, making it difficult for him to keep full concentration. Rosalyne's presence behind him had warmed up his flight though. The strong wind of Icecrown blowing on his face had been less unpleasant.

The Priestess slowly dropped off the Wyvern, slowly almost reluctantly removing her arms from around the Orc's waist. The flight had been too short in her opinion. As her hands reached for the staff she had attached to the Wyvern's saddle's side, Garrosh decided to step off the flying mount at the same time. Rosalyne yelped, bumping into him, losing her balance instantly. If it hadn't been of his hand on her waist, she would have fallen face first on the ground. She looked at the Overlord; their eyes met and she felt as if she was pulled in them, the brown-orange color warming her insides and the feel of his hand on her waist was incredibly arousing... For a moment, Rosalyne was tempted to let go of her self-control as her brain started to get numb even more.

Garrosh was the first to react and compose himself. He removed his hand without a word, not even a grunt. The Priestess' closeness made him feel uneasy. He had to get away from her before his hormones started to control him. He_ knew_ what he wanted to do to her, but couldn't bring himself to act. The Orc took a step back the turned to the Shadow Vault, leaving the woman behind, his thoughts a turmoil.

Rosalyne grabbed her staff from the Wyvern and held it close to her chest. A sigh escaped her lips as she watched him leave through the big opened entrance. She wondered what stole over him to act with such gentleness. Not that she complained. His embrace had been comfortable, and she could feel herself warm up at the thoughts of what he could do to her. A loud sound brought her back to reality; Koltira had landed.

"Rosalyne, you're alright?" He asked, his voice still carrying his worried tone. "Where's Garrosh? I thought he would bring you at least to your room. You're in no condition to walk alone."

Her back was still turned to him, not trusting herself to look at him; she was afraid her eyes would betray the emotions she felt earlier for the Orc.

"I'm fine." Rosalyne assured as she started to walk in direction of the Vault.

Her legs felt so numb but not only from the flight. She had spent a lot of her power and strength to heal the Orc. The Priestess took a step forward before she felt her legs fail her. Only her staff and the Death Knight's hold kept her from falling.

"Don't be so stubborn." He scolded her, a frown in his face, pulling her back up with his arms around her waist. "You wouldn't want to get hurt, would you?"

Rosalyne turned her head to the side to look at him. She smiled, her face very pale. "I guess. Thank you Kolt."

Koltira nodded at her then began to walk with her until she was in her room. Garrosh was nowhere to be seen. Secretly, it pleased the Death Knight. Finally he could have some time with the Priestess. He wanted to tell her how he felt, ask her to stay with him. Once inside her room, he settled her on the bed gently. Telling her was harder then he thought. The words were so easy to make up in his mind earlier, while he was in flight. Now, with her in front of him, it was like his throat was too dry to utter a sound.

Rosalyne looked at him, standing there. She knew something was going on. A frown appeared on her face as he knelt down in front of her on one knee, taking her hand in his. Just like the first time he did so, she felt herself shiver, responding to the caress.

"Rose, I don't want to make it look like I'm taking advantage of your weak state." Began the Blood Elf, his eyes looking at her hand in his. "Your mere presence is intoxicating me. Your smell, your touch, your voice. Everything plagues my mind day and night ever since we met."

The Priestess didn't move, holding her breath. She didn't have the courage to say anything. She couldn't, even if she wanted to. She was speechless.

"Even if you are a Draenei, it doesn't matter to me. I have strong feelings for you. For who you are." Koltira admitted, his eyes looking up to meet hers. Holding each other's gaze for a second, both stayed silent. After a moment, the Death Knight continued his speech. "I'm not saying I'm in love with you. Love doesn't develop this quickly. I think... that we could actually have a stronger relationship then love together."

Her mind was reeling, trying to find something to say. The Priestess realised that she didn't want him to tell her these words. It was wrong. Her heart was beating so fast, but it wasn't the same kind of feeling that she felt earlier, in Garrosh's arms. Willing herself to think clearly, Rosalyne closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe.

"Koltira, I'm sorry. I like you but..." She opened her eyes, looking at him. The pain in his eyes was hard to bear, but she knew it would be there. "It's just..."

"I'm not him." The Death Knight said, surprising her.

Doing her best to keep a straight face, Rosalyne refused answer. He smiled sadly, still holding her hand but lessen his grip.

"I saw how you looked at him." Koltira admitted, his eyes looking at her hand again, finger lazily drawing lines on her skin. He decided against telling her he had thought their feeling were mutual. Maybe he was wrong with what he saw in the Orc's actions. "You are a good person. I wish I was more for you." He looked up into her eyes, his gaze almost begging her. "But I'm craving to feel your lips on mine, ever since I laid my eyes on you. If you'd grant me at least that, you would make me the happiest Death Knight ever."

Even if she didn't love him, as she realised not so long ago, she still had some kind of sickening need for him. After all, he was sex incarnated, she decided. His voice was fascinating, his eyes hypnotizing, his lips inviting... Her stomach fluttered at the thought of him devouring her mouth...

"That kiss won't change a thing between us." Warned Rosalyne, trying to get hold of herself, but still could feel impatience growing inside her, for the feeling of his lips. She watched him with anticipation as his tongue snaked out of his mouth to lick his dry lips. _By the Light..._ "Only a kiss."

Koltira hesitated a moment. He wanted that kiss to be special, to remember it in his dreams. It pained him not to be able to have all of her. However, to have a taste of her mouth was motivating. The Death Knight released her hand. He supported himself on the bed, one hand on each side of her body. Koltira breathed in her scent, his eyes closing at the wonderful smell he got from her. Even after battle, she still felt like flowers. None in particular, all of them together, adding more charm and mystery to the Priestess.

"Just a kiss." He agreed, holding himself back to pounce on her.

Koltira quickly closed the distance between them. His lips were so soft, that she couldn't help but release a moan. The Blood Elf tentatively leaned forward, pushing her back. The Draenei let him lay her down on the bed, her hooves still hanging off the edge. He leaned above her, deepening their kiss, begging her mouth opened. Her right hand reached up, slowly caressing the back of his neck as she allowed him entrance. He touched her right side, his fingers drawing deep circles on her dress, making her arch her back, another moan escape her lips. It was... so perfect. So good, so forbidden... Her brain started to fog rather quickly. Images of the Orc appeared in her mind and she frowned. All of this was going way too far! Rosalyne couldn't lose control. A kiss, that's all she accepted. All he asked for. The hand on his neck moved to rest on his shoulder, and weakly, she pushed on it. As she expected, the Death Knight resisted but she insisted, their lips still linked, although she wasn't participating now.

Koltira's mind was clouded with desire for the Draenei under him. However, when he felt her push on his shoulder, the Death Knight used all his willpower to stop their kiss.

"Koltira, please, stop." Begged the Priestess as their lips parted, her eyes looking at him with a mix of desire and fear.

He closed his eyes, slowly regaining his self-control, the task more difficult then he thought. He was breathing heavily, and if he would have still had a working heart, it would be beating like crazy.

"I'm sorry." Koltira simply said, his voice a soft whisper. He wanted her so much it hurt. He moved off her and took a few steps back from her bed.

The moment was so awkward between them. Rosalyne sat up on the bed, looking down at her hands.

"Sorry if I hurt you Kolt." Apologized the Priestess, fixing her lap. She looked up at him. "I shouldn't have accepted... Please, leave now. I need time to rest and think."

He nodded in defeat and walked backwards, opening the giant door. Once it was closed behind him, Koltira sighed. She was right, his feelings were hurt. It was his own fault though. He had asked to kiss her, knowing that she didn't love him back. And she was leaving tomorrow morning. Maybe one day, they would be able to meet again and this time, they could share the same feelings...

The Death Knight walked to his right slowly, his mind preoccupied with the thoughts of her smell and taste he wanted to memorize. He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't see the arm coming out the door to his right. The hand grabbed his front armor, dragging him in the room. First thing he knew, he was thrown back. His head hit the concrete wall. He opened his eyes to see Garrosh in front of him, an angry sneer on his face. He looked royally pissed. Koltira was about to talk but at the moment he opened his mouth, the Orc's free hand grabbed him by the throat.

"You fucking bastard." Garrosh growled, his body moving dangerously close of the Blood Elf. His armor was still on and he looked menacing, more then Koltira remembered. For once, he was afraid of the Orc. He slammed the Death Knight's head against the wall, snapping him out of his thoughts. "What did you do to her?"

A frown of misunderstanding covered the Death Knight's face as he tried to recover from the dizziness of the hit. How could Garrosh have known that he had been in the next room with Rosalyne? There was no way... Unless he had caught them. Suddenly, fear stole over him. Fear of whatever Garrosh could do to her. He tried to talk, his voice nothing more then a wind of air. Realising that the Elf couldn't talk, the Orc released his throat slightly. He didn't remove his grip on him though. There was no way he would allow the Death Knight to leave without an explanation.

"_Tell me_!" Garrosh yelled, his face inches away from the Elf's one now, his hand tightening momentarily on the throat.

"Nothing." Koltira lied, his voice weak. He could barely breathe, and the dizziness of the lack of air made his concentration even more difficult. He hoped the Orc would believe him. "Why are you asking?"

The Mag'har frowned, his lips retracting back in a snarl, his teeth now visible. He could barely control his rage enough to not snap at the Death Knight and break his neck. It was a matter of minutes before he'd kill the Elf. "I saw you enter her room." His voice was low, each word was dripping with venom. "You stayed in there for way too long then just talk after you brought her in there. _What did you do_!" His hand on his chest shook the other man's body once more.

Koltira flinched, scared to death. He fought against the lack of air to talk once more, to defend himself. It was obvious that the Orc wouldn't stop. "I told you, nothing! She wanted to talk."

Holding the each other's gaze for a long minute, both men stood still. It wasn't like the trapped man had any chance to move. Long minutes passed before Garrosh finally released him. Koltira finally breathed deeply, coughing , his hand reaching for his aching throat. He didn't take any chance to look up at the Orc. Something was telling the Blood Elf that he shouldn't anger him more, and a simple eye contact would be enough to release the beast in Garrosh.

"Get the fuck out of my face. _Now_!" The Orc's voice was even more threatening, stomping his right foot on the ground, close to the scared Death Knight. "And don't you ever get close to her again."

Koltira nodded and quickly moved out of the room. He hastily walked to his room, hand was still on his throat; the skin hurt painfully under his fingers. The Elf thought about going back to Rosalyne, to warn her about Garrosh. His brain though told him it was better to stay away from that woman until the Orc was gone.

He died once. He didn't wish to die again. If it was even possible.

Jealousy. It was the first time he felt that. The thought of Koltira's presence around Rosalyne was enough to make his need to kill resurface. He wanted to protect her from getting hurt, keep her for himself only. The Elf was obviously stricken by her, but so was he. His primal instincts were telling him that he should go see the woman in the next room. Just so he could see her, smell her, and even maybe, taste her. His mouth watered at the thought of her lips. He could still picture her; the opened neckline of her dress, the feel of her breasts when she was sitting behind him, the way she had clung to him, pressing her whole self on his back. He longed to make her beg, hear that melodic voice of her, with that hypnotizing accent that could make him forget who he was.

He growled, feeling himself getting aroused. The Orc paced back and forth in the bedroom, his hands on his head. What to do, what to do... A quiet knock at his door disturbed his thoughts. Garrosh stopped momentarily, his hands dropping down on his sides as he turned to look at the opening door. The Draenei's face poked through the small opening, her eyes looking a second around beside meeting his.

"Can I come in?" Rosalyne asked in a whisper, her voice as sweet as in his memories.

He nodded at the request, unable to say no. _How_ could he say no? The Orc's deepest desire was to have him with her, right now. The Priestess walked in, then closed the door behind her gently. She turned around, her hands together in front of the small white and grey nightgown that reached down to the middle of her thighs, the color contrasting with her dark skin. His eyes adverted momentarily to her neckline, thinking of how he fantasized about it, and felt his inside burn now that it was so close for him to touch. His eyes quickly moved back up to her face; the Orc didn't want to let the Priestess know he was ogling her.

Rosalyne hadn't been able to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking. About Koltira. About Garrosh. She had enjoyed the kiss the Blood Elf and her had shared in her room, but as soon as Koltira had touched her, she had felt as if she was betraying the Orc. It didn't make any sense! It wasn't like she was in relationship with the Overlord. But why was her heart was beating so fast at the thought of both together? Certainly, he had been very nice recently, but in the past, he had been also an ass with her, for quite a long time. Rosalyne didn't know what to think anymore. With all the thinking, she had been unaware that her hooves had led her to his room. Once standing in front of it, she found herself unable to turn around, and walk back to her room.

"What are you doing here?" Garrosh asked, slightly more rough then he intended. It was more and more difficult for him to control his feelings.

His voice broke her out of her thoughts, and she blinked at the question. Maybe it had been a bad idea to open the door... "I..." She hesitated, her brain processing the question. "I don't know. I was just unable to sleep." Rosalyne answered evasively, slightly turning to her exit. Her hand reached for the handle again as panic seized her, like two giant hands. Was he mad? She didn't want to deal with his anger if he was. "I'll leave now."

"No." He objected, grabbing her arm, making sure his hold wasn't breaking her thin arm. Garrosh didn't let her time to react; he had to know. "That Elf was in your room."

The question was more like a statement. Rosalyne blinked, still looking at the door. She turned around and frowned at him, her hand slipping away from the handle. _How could he know..._ The woman tried her best to keep a straight face to not betray the fear rising inside. Instead, she used her best asset; the attack.

"Were you... spying on me, Overlord?" inquired the Draenei, her eyes turning into slits as she half-glared at him suspiciously. "If I recall, I never asked for your help."

"What _happened _?" Garrosh asked, tugging on her arm, this time, forcefully, putting emphasis on the second word. He was angry, and was sure that the Priestess was hiding something from him. Something of importance. Although, he wasn't mad at her, more at the fact that the Elf probably lied to him.

Frowning, Rosalyne attempted to break his strong grasp on her arm for the first time. Unfortunately, the Orc's hold was even stronger then earlier, there was no way she could even lessen it. "You have NO right to act in such a way with me, Garrosh Hellscream!" She yelled. Attempting again to pull on her arm, Rosalyne realised her skin started to hurt under his big, rough fingers. His hand refused to move. "Now, release me."

The Orc growled, taking one step forward, closing in the distance between them. She held his menacing gaze, scared but at the same time, she had seen worse today with the Warlock to worry much anymore.

"No. You will answer me, _now_." The order was clear, and Garrosh had no intention of letting the Draenei go until he had his answer.

Rosalyne defied him with a stare of her own as she bared her teeth, her small angry silver eyes glowing at him under her brows knitted. "And if I tell you, will you let go of me?"

The Mag'har growled deeply, but the woman stayed unimpressed. She curved her free arm to rest her hand on her hip. Rosalyne looked pissed, and he could painfully remember the first time she taught him even a Priestess was able to fight physically. But this time, he didn't want her to win. Not that easily anyway. "We will see about that." Was his gruff and hesitant reply.

That answer didn't please the Priestess. "No." She objected firmly. "There is no _we will see about that, _Garrosh. Will _you_ release me _if_ I tell you what happened? Yes or no?" Rosalyne asked again, bending forward, to make her point clear.

For a moment they stayed still, looking in each other's eyes. She was a strong woman, and even caught up in a situation like this one, never she would admit being defeated. Garrosh seemed to realise it as well, and felt his control over her slip out of his grasp. He gritted his teeth. She had finally won.

"Yes." He resigned. "Now, tell me!"

Rosalyne leaned back, looking at his face for a moment. He looked mad, anxious, or even nervous. "First off, he was kind enough to bring me to my apartment, when I was weak and _unable_ to walk. Where you left me at the Wyverns." Her lips turned into some kind of smirk as the Draenei took in the change of his demeanor. Maybe the Orc felt guilty... "And... Koltira admitted he... likes me. _But_ I told him, I don't have the same feelings, he's only a _friend_."

Garrosh listened to her story, feeling his blood boiling, and his hand itching from the touch of her skin under his fingers and the bloodlust of battle to beat that Elf's face.

"He also requested a... kiss from me. We kissed, then asked him to leave." She quickly recapped. "There, done. Now, Let me go." Said the Draenei, stomping a hoof on the ground angrily.

Rosalyne almost cringed at the look on the Orc's face. His eyes burned in hers, the brown-orange almost red in fury.

"So I was right! He did touch you..." Garrosh growled menacingly, tugging on her arm, bringing her closer of him. "He has no -"

"Right?" Rosalyne cut him, pulling at her turn, to attempt to move away, without success. His hold was way stronger now. "What are you talking about? You don't control me. No one does. Now, let go or did you feel like slapping me again, you filth?" The Draenei hissed. In her rising anger, she hadn't realised she took a step closer of him once more, her face a few inches apart of his. She stared at him defiantly, feeling his hot breathe against her lips. "Go for it. Do it! The first time, it hadn't hurt."

Garrosh felt guilt rise in him; he knew he shouldn't have hurt her the first time. The slap had been a good idea at first to put her back in her place, but she was a Draenei... And the Orc knew how they were very different, he was aware of that now. Now that his curse was gone, he could recap the moments where he had acted like an asshole to her. Despite all the mean comments and misplaced, maybe even misjudged actions he had done, Garrosh had received all the help possible from her. She had helped him, with her own strength, even during the battle against that warlock. He regretted the things he had said to her, what he had done to hurt her, physically and mentally. The Orc would love to just erase these moments.

But what had been done couldn't be undone. The woman in his grasp right now was desperately trying to break free, and her frantic movements were increasing. His silence probably scared her even more. Garrosh tried to open his mouth to say something when he saw her struggle, but she was the first one to talk.

"You promised Garrosh, let me go. I need sleep." Rosalyne sighed, pulling once more, grimacing at the pain of her skin being pulled so many times as it stayed so tightly between his fingers.

Her anger was melting into despair of breaking free.

"I changed my mind." He admitted, looking at her in all seriousness this time.

"_What_!" The explosion was followed by a slap in his face, where the Draenei used all her possible strength to hit him, renewed anger filling her. His head even snapping to the side with the force of the impact. "How dare you! Don't you have any honor, Garrosh Hellscream? Haven't you learned from your mistakes at all?"

He looked at her, snarling, shaking her by the arm he was still holding. "I have honor, woman!" was his reply. The Orc wasn't mad. The comment had stung more then anything. Garrosh observed her struggling; he hadn't realised that the color of her skin had became lighter, as if blood was slowly leaving the area around his hold.

Rosalyne moaned in pain, bringing her free hand up to tug at his wrist, attempting to free herself. Tears stung her eyes, and a sob escaped her lips as she begged him with a pathetic look to release her. Garrosh's outburst had scared her, he finally had. His breathe was erratic, and coming out of his nose faster then she had ever seen. Panic had rose in her at the sight; she was afraid of losing her arm and her head next. She looked at her arm, her fear increasing, her tugging not lessening, but only increasing. When she was about to turn to look at Garrosh again, she felt a big hand grab her hair and the back of her head. Rosalyne's eyes widened, looking up at the Orc.

Garrosh's lips melted with hers before she could realise it. His actions didn't register right away in her mind, but there was Garrosh Hellscream, kissing her. She felt her body stiffen at first in surprise and fear, in remembrance of his recent actions. Even though she had felt some kind of growing attraction toward him in the past few months, she had never expected him to reciprocate it. There was something inside her still battling; while her brain that told her how both Orcs and Draenei were Horde and Alliance, different factions, her heart told her that she was maybe thinking over this too much... Was there any boundaries to how you could feel love for someone? If it was impossible of her to feel for him, how could her heart beat so fast, plummet down in her stomach, if not even lower? And why was she enjoying his touch so much if this was a forbidden act?

When his hold on her arm lessened, Rosalyne allowed herself to slip both her arms down to her sides and to finally close her eyes. The Orc's hand which had hurt her previously quested down to her waist and she sighed, feeling his rough fingers caress her skin through the light silk dress she wore. That's when she realised her nightgown didn't hide much, not to his sight, nor to his touch. Her mouth broke free from his slowly from the lack of air, but stayed hovering above the Mag'har's, their shaky breathe mingled, as neither dared to talk. Her heavy-lidded silvery eyes blinked, drifting from his mouth to his brown-orange ones. His eyes were busy looking at her, and a smile slowly crept on her lips.

Garrosh looked down to her exposed chest, and watched her breathing increase as his right hand explored down lower, wantonly grasping her on its way, dropping lower to her thigh as his left hand's fingers tangled in her hair. The woman in his arms couldn't help but gasp, and he looked at her face to see her eyes closed as body bent toward his, head leaning in his touch. His broad fingers carefully but eagerly moved aside the piece of clothing blocking him from her. Garrosh enjoyed the look on her face as he slowly pushed his fingers inside her. Small creases formed on her forehead and her mouth opened in delight. The Orc felt himself react to her positiveness, and began his ministration, much to her pleasure.

The Priestess felt her insides churn, as if one of the greatest maelstrom was forming. She moaned, leaning her head against his cheek, both of her hands now reached from his chest to the back of his head. His name escaped from her lips in a small wanton whisper as he deepened the movement of his fingers, increasing the pleasure. Her hands caressed the back of his head, encouraging him, as she moved her head back.

"Please_..._" Rosalyne begged faintly, before biting on his lower lip, earning a groan of satisfaction from the male Orc. She opened her eyes to meet his, and shivered under the passion she found in them. His eyes reflected the pleasure she felt, and he had no smirk, no mocking look on his face, only heavy-lidded eyes staring back at her, so intensely that the storm in her lower belly hit suddenly.

"Garrosh..." She whimpered his name against his lips.

He hummed appreciatively, his hand in her hair dropping down to her neck, rough skin against her soft one, sending shivers down her spine and another wave of warmth between her legs. His fingers followed the path of her shoulder to her waist and he pressed her against him, the Priestess's middle section melting against him. His busy hand sped up its movement, and Rosalyne voiced her satisfaction with a mewl, melting her quivering lips with his as her release finally hit her full force, a final cry escaping her. Garrosh held on her tightly as her back arched and her fingers held on the back of his head painfully, her body becoming rigid against his, then limp in his arms a moment after. She rested her forehead against his, her body trembling from the aftermath, her fingers that were once digging in his neck slowly relaxing.

Minutes passed and he couldn't help but observe her slowly come back down from her high. It took all his self control not give in his desire. "You reek of that Death Knight." Garrosh finally growled, backing her up against the wall, near the closed door. Rosalyne gasped as she felt his body cover her entire form, and barely registered his hands gripping at her thighs. The Orc's strong fingers palmed her skin, a clear possessiveness in his eyes as he observed the legs in his hands tremble.

The woman smiled at him, her eyes half-closed. "Well, he did k- hmph!" She gasped in his surprising, forceful kiss, her head hitting the wall as he pushed her, if possible, even more against it. The Priestess finally closed her eyes, enjoying his hands on her skin, the push of his hips between her legs.

He released her lips, and Rosalyne looked at him, out of breathe. "If he touches you again, I'll kill him." The Orc whispered in a low voice when his lips left hers, his possessiveness obvious in his eyes and actions. "I don't share my woman."

Rosalyne's right hand moved from his neck to his armor that he still hadn't removed. As much as she enjoyed the closeness, the metal clothing was annoying. A frown creased her normally perfect forehead as she struggled with the armor with her fingers. "Since when... am I yours?"

Garrosh grinned, one hand joining hers to help, as he unclasped his chest piece. He kept her lifted with one hand easily, as if she weighted nothing. "Since I've decided it." was his gruff answer. The Orc kissed her once more before questing his mouth to her jaw, careful not to hurt her with his tusks, although, the Priestess leaned her head to the side to give him more room. Finally, his top armor fell on the ground loudly, his hand now free to help the Draenei with his bottom part. "You don't seem to mind."

Rosalyne's free hand grabbed his chin, leaning his face so their lips were inches apart, and that she could look in his brown-orange eyes. The intensity of her glare was scorching, and the Orc's hand stopped momentarily its work. "I want you... Badly." she admitted, her voice husky from the building desire and sexual tension between both. His now naked chest was against her barely covered breasts, and the increasing rubbing made the Draenei's control slip away. "You're a bastard, Garrosh. " The Overlord groan in answer as she purred his name, the sexy smile on her lips enticing him, clouding his mind. She felt his hand resume its work, this time with more haste. He didn't move his face, let her control him by the chin. Rosalyne caressed his skin with her soft finger, enjoying the texture under it. "You've made my life a living hell... I should hate you."

He chuckled, tugging at his now free armor, dropping it down to his ankles. Garrosh step out of it, using one foot to throw it aside. "Hate me then."

She glared, her warm silvery eyes turning into slits. "I... can't." she admitted.

He defiantly glared back at her before the corner of his mouth quirked into some kind of teasing smirk. "Reaaally..." He drawled, before his free hand shot up quickly to grab her dress, right between her breasts. Before Rosalyne could do anything, even gasp, Garrosh tore the nightgown, leaving her naked in front of his eyes, only bottom underwear on. Her mouth opened to say something but it was like anger refused to let her utter any sound. The Draenei glared at him, but it wasn't like he cared. The Orc's eyes were greedily taking in her now nakedness, enjoying her voluptuous forms rose under her heavy breathing. She was mad. Oh he loved it, it was like an addiction... The palm of his hand caressed her breast, the tip of his fingers tickling her as he moved down to her side.

"I hate you so much..." The Priestess hissed, in a low, threatening voice, although her body betrayed her words, her labored breathing obvious to the Orc as he caressed her naked skin, slowly going down her right hip. She knew she was lying. Never she had wanted someone so badly. She yearned for him to touch her.

"Hmm... Why do you bother wearing this?" He inquired, looking down where his fingers reached lower, to her last piece of clothing. He immediately proceeded to push it down her bum. Being so close and in that position was making it difficult for Garrosh to deal with the last thing blocking them. His fingers gripped at the fabric and before Rosalyne could protest, he tore it as well, the silk broken cloth slipping from his fingers. "That's better."

"Are you done now?" The Draenei sighed, although she pushed herself downward, attempting to seek more attention from him. "You pay too much attention to my clothing..."

Garrosh released a small chuckle, his hands groping at her now naked bum, then position himself. Rosalyne's breathe hitched as he entered her, feeling uncomfortable at first, her body not used to such a girth, and even less, to these activities. And clearly, it had been quite a while for her partner as well, he seemed to struggle in not pushing in sharply.

"Garr..." The woman murmured against his lips, breathing erratically. Her shaking hands reached for his forehead, her fingers tracing the scars she found. "Just do it." He opened his tightly closed eyes to look at her, and Rosalyne could see the turmoil in the brown-orange irises. As much as the Orc wanted to hide it, he cared about her, she could see it. With a coy smile, she pressed her nose against his. "Afraid to... break me? I can handle it, Garrosh."

The way she purred his name again shattered his remaining control; in one sharp push, he deepened the intrusion. Rosalyne winced but quickly forced herself to relax. The Orc didn't give her much time to adjust, immediately starting his back and forth motion, his hands holding her as if the Draenei would run away. Judging from her whimpers and clanging, the idea hadn't even rose in her mind. What had been painful a moment ago turned into an intense pleasure. Rosalyne melt her lips against his, opening them as he probed for a more intimate kiss. His frantic movements pushed her against the wall every time and that made their kiss very difficult. Her back was starting to hurt as well, but the Draenei didn't care. Other sensations clogged her mind, inhibiting her body from any painful feeling. His free hand palmed her side, questing, touching, remembering everything it touches as it moved up to take her face in it. Their lips separated, allowing them some time to breathe.

"Bed." Garrosh ordered, slowing his thrusts, until she felt him inside, unmoving. Rosalyne whimpered in protest, but nodded at him understandingly, linking her ankles behind his back, hooves hitting his backside slightly. He moved from the wall, to walk behind to the bed was, without breaking their embrace. Almost carefully, Garrosh laid down the woman so her head hit the pillow. But as soon as they were set, Rosalyne tugged at his head, almost begging, and moved her hips once. The Orc leaned his head against her shoulder and groaned, thrusting deep inside her.

"Rose..." The word came out as a strangled call of need, but it was enough to leave the Priestess baffled. She looked sideways to stare at him, unsure of what to do next. He... He had just said her name, finally, and it was clearly with uncontrolled need and passion. For her.

"My name." She whispered, watching him move his head up to look at her. The Orc stared at her, his movements momentarily stopped. She leaned up to kiss him with abandon, and her heart skipped a beat when he started moving once again, plunging deeper, seeking the abyss, pulling her in with him.

"Hmm... What?" He grunted, forcing himself to talk as their lips separated.

Rosalyne laid her head against the pillow, and Garrosh watched her confused impression. His brain processed slowly what she was talking about. He leaned his head to her ear, slowing his thrusts, and nuzzled her ear. Her name escaped once more his lips in a whisper, and the effect was instant on the Priestess. Her hands gripped at the back of his skull, her fingers digging in his skin and both her legs painfully trapped his sides to keep him from moving. A whimper escaped her lips as she hit her release, but he didn't stop. The Orc wasn't finished with her; if she was going to deal with him, she had to know he had more stamina then normal stinky humans. When her grip finally lessen, he renewed his pace, watching her, slightly amused by the lack of control his Priestess possessed.

His. He frowned at the possessiveness of the word. Garrosh had to admit; their relationship hadn't been very friendly from the start; they had glared at each other, they had hated each other, and they had attempted to kill each other frequently. But her presence had been intoxicating from the very first day, and the more he had been around her, more the Orc had seek to have her attention, so she would either talk or insult him. The days where she would ignore him had made Garrosh so mad, and it had been also reflecting to whatever he had been doing. Sometimes, he wondered if Kol'kar hadn't seen that coming before him. He leaned his forehead against her shoulder once again, a whimper escaping his lips as he felt his own control slip from his grasp. Memories of her surfaced in his mind; the first time she had been in his arms, how she had touched him with the Light each time she had healed him, how he had felt her invade his soul to cleanse it. Even if the memories weren't arousing, he felt them increase the pleasure.

Rosalyne let her self control slip, and allowed him to dominate completely. She had never felt so much emotions for a long time, and her mind numbed at the intensity of it. Their body's fervent friction eventually became too much for both to hold on any longer, and the priestess was unable to hold back her release. Above her, Garrosh howled his pleasure shamelessly, not caring if anyone heard him, as if nothing else was important to him but her. They stayed mangled together, slowly recovering from their high, and eventually he removed himself from within her. Rosalyne couldn't help the emotions swelling inside; her eyes locked with his body moving beside her, her dazzling gaze observing the Orc's taut muscles of his arm tense under the pressure of his arms. Her mind explored the possibility of a relationship with Garrosh, and she found herself eagerly want it. Almost need it. The passion she had felt coming from him during the act had been so deep, so intense, that her whole body was still shaking from the aftermath. Judging by the spent and satisfied look on his face when the Orc turned to gather her sweating body with his right arm to push her chest against his, Garrrosh would probably accept it. The Priestess groaned appreciatively as she nuzzled her nose against his skin, using all her remaining strength to move her left leg on top of his right hip, her hoof resting on the bed behind him. A smile appeared on her face as the Orc used his hand to bring her lower body closer of his where she could feel him. Rosalyne lifted an eyebrow, mostly to herself, when she felt his loins against her; he still wanted her. Garrosh dug his nose in her hair, smelling the fresh scent of their joining around her, clinging to her skin, his hand lazily caressing her side as she pet his muscled chest and abdomen. She could tell he was holding back, knowing she was probably tired.

They stayed quiet for a while before Rosalyne decided to break the silence.

"I was afraid." Admitted the Draenei, her voice a low whisper. Her lips moved against his skin as she spoke, like a light kiss. "You're not easy to read, Garrosh."

He grunted, his hand dropping down to grab her thigh and pulled her even closer, if possible. She moaned, burying her nose in the muscled chest. Her inside twisted in pleasure as the Orc's lower parts were even closer of hers.

"I'm an Orc, Rosalyne. We don't show... affection." A chuckle escaped his lips, his actions obviously denying his words, and he knew it.

She looked up to smile at him tenderly, her fingers playing with his muscled abdomen. "I definitively tamed a beast." A growl rose in his throat, and she couldn't help but laughed, her face returning to his chest, her nose nuzzling him.

"I can't be tamed." He retorted.

Rosalyne shook her head playfully. Her gaze returned to his face, her eyes half-closed, a smile still on her lips. "Still, you slept with the a member of the _Alliance_..."

He grinned, leaning his head down so they were nose to nose. His eyes reflected her amusement. "And you, with a bad Orc. A mean one." He growled sexily, his eyes burning in hers. "You're in big trouble."

His mouth melted with hers in a passionate kiss, probably the closest thing to love an Orc could show. She opened her mouth as he increased the kiss, his hand dropping behind her thighs, closer to her secret garden. His lips were slightly larger then hers, but she didn't mind. Rosalyne moaned as her mind drifting to the possibilities of what he could do with that mouth. Reluctantly, she parted her lips from his.

"Big, you say?" The Priestess finally purred, her expression changing to something wicked, and she gave him a small kiss, barely touching his lips then held on his hotted gaze with half-closed eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Garrosh."

She yelped in surprise as he pushed the Priestess on her back on the bed, slipping inside her once more. Rosalyne's expression changed again, this time, her eyes widened and she dug her nails in his abdomen skin, making him smirk. Garrosh sharply pushed until he was completely inside her. He kissed her hungrily and felt her hands quickly moved up to grab his shoulders, a helplessly moan escaping their linked lips.

"I'll teach you not to mock me." He gently threatened in a whisper.

The Orc had a Draenei to tame...


	10. Epilogue

**Title **: The Ambassador

**Author : **KailaRosa

**Pairing **: Own Female Character / Garrosh Hellscream

**Story Rated **: R

**Chapter Rated : **T-Rated

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any material from Blizzard Entertainment, except my High Priestess Rosalyne, and sadly, I do not own Garrosh Hellscream :(. Everything is the property of Blizzard. Most of the character in the story are from the lore, except Rosalyne, Kol'kar, Vicarus and Aleeria who will have an appearance in the recap memories. Please, do not use any character, unless asking. Both me and Scarlett are very protective of our babies. Thank you!

**A/N : **So the inevitable happened! If you didn't like and decided that Orcs and Draenei can't actually... Hmm, well have some quality time together :P Well you skipped to that chapter! Garrosh and Rosalyne are heading back along with the Kor'kron guards to Warsong Hold. The Priestess says her goodbye to the Death Knight for good. Poor little Koltira :( This is the ending of the Ambassador. The Old Times follows the story, and will be posted once LinnScarlett is done Beta'ing my first version of the story! I hope you enjoyed The Ambassador as much as I enjoyed writing it! And that now, you don't hate Garrosh as before... At least, I don't. Hellscream's eyes are upon you! *bow*

_Epilogue – Leaving the Vault, Welcome Back Home_

The Orc was working on his Wyvern's saddle when Rosalyne finally showed up. She walked out of the room they shared all night, all fresh and looking perfect. She smiled at him, her hands reaching for his arm as she got to him. Garrosh looked at her face and how her hair were all pulled up, showing off her neckline, the way he liked it. He could still see the marks he left the night before on her skin.

"Do I have time to say goodbye to Koltira?" The Priestess asked, her hand playing with his armor.

Garrosh looked at her with a possessive glance. His arm reached for her waist and she gasped as he pulled her against him. His lips reached for hers, and the Draenei couldn't help but reciprocate the kiss. Such display of affection was incredible, she loved it. It was better then listening to him insult her. He let go of her and looked in her eyes.

"I'm tempted to say no. I don't like it when he's alone with you." Growled the Orc against her lips.

"I promise he will keep his distance. Not one step close of me. Or, I'll make him regret it." Rosalyne said, her hand reaching for his face, fingers tracing his lips. "I'll be back shortly Garrosh."

He loved the way she said his name with that tone. The Orc nodded and let go of her waist reluctantly. The Priestess walked back in direction of the rooms, knowing that her mate was certainly looking at her leave. He smiled as he observed her hobbling gait. They had been coupling all night and barely had gotten hours of sleep but he didn't care. She certainly didn't mind either, but her whole body had looked spent as she had woken up this morning. Rosalyne was walking closer of Koltira's door when it opened, the Death Knight coming out of it. She stopped in her track, looking at him. He looked up and stopped in his track, remembering the warning Garrosh gave him. They stared at each other without a word.

"We are leaving." Said Rosalyne after a moment, breaking the silence.

He blinked, observing that the Priestess looked totally different and he somehow knew that something happened during that night. A frown covered his beautiful Blood Elf face. "Rosa, you look different."

She frowned at his words. That couldn't be -that- visible, could it? Straightening her back, the Priestess cough slightly. "I don't know what you're implying."

Koltira sighed and looked behind her. The Orc was watching him in the distance. His eyes weren't fixed on her, but him. Without taking his eyes off Garrosh, the Blood Elf talked to the woman in front of him. "I'm really sorry to see you go, I hope you enjoyed your stay here. It's not like I wish you were leaving but I think Garrosh is going to be mad if you don't." He waited for a second and sighed. "I don't wish to get in a fight with him."

Rosalyne turned and looked at the Orc. She had a serene look in her eyes and that didn't surprised Koltira. So, his suspicions were true. Something happened last night, between these two. The Priestess turned around and looked at him in the eyes, her hands together, her face serious.

"Unless I tell him to, Garrosh will not touch you. He promised." Stated the woman, her voice mostly affectionate as she pronounced his name. "It has been a pleasure to travel in Icecrown with you. We thank you for your hospitality in the Shadow Vault, but we must depart to Borean Tundra."

"It was nothing. Have a good great voyage back home." Koltira said, his voice obviously sad. He didn't say anything else, waiting for her to leave.

The awkwardness of the situation was unbearable. Rosalyne turned around walked toward the Orc. At each step she took away from him, he could see her get out of his life. Well, he could at least remember that kiss they shared last night.

The Orc looked at her walk back to him, his eyes softening as she got closer, smiling at him. Garrosh mounted up the Wyvern, then turned around and offered his hand to Rosalyne. She joined him, her arms languorously slipping around his waist. The Priestess sighed softly her pleasure as she pressed her cheek against his back. One of his hand took hold of her thigh and he brought up closer of him, so her breasts were on his back.

"Let's go now before I can't hold myself back." Garrosh growled, commanding the Wyvern to fly up.

Rosalyne smiled at his words but stayed silent. The rest of the crew followed not long after, keeping a safe distance with their leader. The Wyverns flew fast above the cold area of the Dragonblight. Although the region was covered with ice, the weather was less icy cold then Icecrown. Rosalyne looked at the Horde city, Agmar's Hammer, as they flew past it. She knew the place but never been there. They quickly passed by, the border of Borean Tundra appearing in front of them. The snow still covered the plains until the group flew above Taunka'Le Village. Rosalyne loved how the climate changed from one area to another. As they moved closer of Warsong Hold, the grass disappeared, leaving nothing but rocky hills and nerubian made holes. The Wyvern landed at the top of the giant Horde building as soon as they arrived where Wind Master To'bor welcome them. He handed over most of the Wyverns to Tohfo Skyhoof, the Wind Rider Keeper. They had a lot of work to do, the flying beasts looked tired. Garrosh leaded the path to the keep where Varok Saurfang stood talking with Magistrix Kaelana. Rosalyne stood beside him but she kept her distance. Both Orcs shook hands, exchanging greetings.

"It's good to see you back in shape, young Hellscream." Saurfang stated, relief obvious on his face. "The Hold hasn't stop since you left for Icecrown."

Garrosh nodded. As he suspected, a lot had happened in his absence. Rosalyne stayed quiet, her eyes looking at the two Orc discuss matters of army and changes around Warsong Hold's peon Village. She stood still, her ears catching words of how the Cult of the Damned had reinforcing their attacks and the Nerub'ar forces started pouring forth on the Warsong Offensive soldiers even more. However, even if she wanted to stay awake and participate in this meeting, she felt tired, weak still. She turned to Garrosh and put a hand on his arm. He looked at her, halting his discussion with Varok.

"I'm going to the library to relax, maybe read a book." Rosalyne said, smiling slightly, her voice low and soft.

The Mag'har nodded, keeping his eyes locked with her. She fought the urge to have any physical contact with him. The Priestess took a step back, then turned around to walk south, in direction of the library room. Before she could take a step away, Rosalyne felt a hand seized her by the arm. She yelped, her eyes widening, as Garrosh pulled her back to him. His other hand grabbed her by the waist as he leaned her against him, melting their lips together. The Draenei couldn't help the soft mewl of pleasure. It was a surprise she enjoyed a lot. The kiss ended and she came back to reality. Saurfang stood beside them, _flabbergasted. His mind wasn't registering what just happened in front of his eyes right away._

_Rosalyne cleared her throat, biting her lower lip. Her hand pat her lover's armor gently. "I'm going to the library now." She untangled herself from his grasp with reluctance, his hot skin burning through her clothes._

_Garrosh smirked at her uneasiness, his eyes watching her exit the room, hypnotized by her hips' sway. He turned to Saurfang, who was still in shock._

_"Since when..." Started the older Orc, pointing out in the direction where the Priestess had left._

_"At the Vault. Yesterday." Garrosh said, not giving much more explanations._

_Varok frowned, crossing his arms. "Her King won't like that." Saurfang looked at the younger Orc's face, amazed to see for the first time in so long a grin cover it._

_"Well, she did." Replied Garrosh, unable to stop himself from laughing._

_Covering his face with his hand, Saurfang groaned. "I didn't need to know that, Garrosh."_

_The brown-skin Orc shrugged, a grin still on his face. Both continued their talk as if nothing happened, although Garrosh really wished he had followed Rosalyne when she left for the Library._

___The End!_


End file.
